Regulus Black
by Teddylonglong
Summary: How would everything play out for Harry Potter, Sirius Black and the magical world if Regulus Black survived and took matters in his own hands? Completely AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Regulus Black**  
 **by Healer Teddylonglong**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 _It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
_ _Reviews are very welcome, as they inspire my muse._

* * *

Regulus stared at the locket in disdain. _'So much work and risking my life for this best prank ever, and now I don't have a clue how to destroy it,'_ he growled to himself.

It was dark times, and the still twenty-one-year-old had made a grave mistake when he – upon his mother's instruction – had joined the Dark Lord's side. But he had decided to make up for it, secretly. However, on this evening, he realised that he could not do it alone. He needed help. First of all, he needed someone to help with the poison that was cursing his body ever since he had drunken the liquid that was supposed to keep the locket safe for its master. Secondly, he had no idea how to be a spy for the other side.

Whom to ask though? He had a brother, one year older than himself and firmly on the light side. However, also thanks to his mother, they were not on good terms, as his brother despised him ever since he had taken the Dark Mark. _'He was right,'_ he thought, _'I was just too young and stupid to realise it.'_

Suddenly, a woman's face materialised in the front of his mind. _'Amelia Bones.'_ He knew the witch from school. She had been head girl when he was a third-year, and she had once helped him against a bunch of older Gryffindor students who had tried to harass him. Only recently, the witch had become the youngest ever head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. _'She'll be able to help me, and she will,'_ he reassured himself.

That decision in mind, he turned in for the night. However, sleep did not come easily. It was not only that he was feeling unwell due to the poison, but also that he experienced an excitement like never before at the prospect of changing his life completely. _'Good that Mother is dead, she'd kick me out of the family like Sirius,'_ he thought, when he made his way to the Ministry of Magic first thing in the morning.

HP

Amelia Bones had just made herself comfortable at her desk with a cup of tea and a pile of parchments to do some paperwork, when a guest was announced: Regulus Black.

Raising an eyebrow in surprise, as she knew Sirius Black and his friends quite well and had heard about the error ways of the younger Black brother; she nevertheless welcomed the young wizard in a friendly way.

"Madam Bones," he greeted her with apparent respect. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I've come because I need help." He told her about how he had realised that he had been forced into making a great mistake and now wanted to make up for it. He described how he had hunted down a Horcrux and explained what it was, before he showed her the item and told her about the poison, which he needed to get rid of.

"Mr. Black," she said, thoughtfully, when the young man interrupted her.

"Please Madam, just call me Regulus. The Black name is too taunted to feel comfortable with it."

Nodding in understanding, the youngest of all department heads sent a white bird from the tip of her wand, following it with her eyes until it left the room through the nearest wall, and informed him that she was calling Croaker, the head of the Unspeakables.

"If anyone will be able to help you, it'll be them," she reassured him, causing Regulus to feel very much comforted by her assistance.

"Thank you so very much for your help," he said, gratefully. "I appreciate it very much."

HP

Ten minutes later, Regulus followed Croaker through the halls of the Ministry of Magic into the Department of Mysteries and further to the most secret part of the whole building, the rooms of the Unspeakables.

Everything looked very mysterious to Regulus. The Unspeakbles were wearing strange robes with hoods that hid their faces, and he was not able to see anyone's face, nor did he know who they were other than that they were Unspeakables.

Croaker led Regulus into an empty office and held a monologue of almost an hour about what it meant to be an Unspeakable.

Everything sounded hard but fair to Regulus, and after listening to the head of the Unspeakables for some time, he was sure that this was what he wanted to do with his life. He was made to swear an oath on his magic and his life to work for the light side and abate to the rules of the Unspeakables. Afterwards, he was told that he was from now on going to live with the name Raros, that he could forget his old name and life. Finally, Croaker brought him to the infirmary of the Unspeakables, where their own healers and mediwitches used to deal with injuries that should not be shown to the healers at St. Mungo's. From Croaker's explanation, Raros understood that their own staff was more competent than that of St. Mungo's and that they were surely able to help with the poison.

Raros spent five days in the infirmary, a time during which he had the opportunity to get used to his new position as Unspeakable apprentice. Croaker had promised him training for one year, before he was going to be recognised as a full Unspeakable.

 _'_ _Thank Merlin I went to Amelia and asked for help. It was the best decision of my life,'_ Raros thought, when he was finally released from the infirmary and returned to the Black house for the night before his training was going to commence the following morning. _'After training tomorrow, I'm going to look for a new place to live,'_ he decided, not wanting to have anything to do with his former life anymore.

HP

After training the following day, Raros made his way to Gringotts, where he opened his own account under his Unspeakable name, before he transferred half the amount of money from the Black account to his own, enough for himself to buy a new house and comfortably live for the rest of his life. _'If I feign my own death, the complete Black fortune will go to Sirius anyway,'_ he soothed his bad consciousness.

To his relief, Buckbean, the manager of his new account, was very forthcoming and helped him find a house within days. It was just five years old and built on the small Scottish island with the name Inis Rún, located right on the cost near the main place of the island, Bally Sideways. _'Surely a good place for an Unspeakable to live,'_ he thought and bought the house, even if he had to admit to himself that it was slightly too large for just one person.

 _'_ _Well, maybe sometime in the future, I'm going to have a family of my own,'_ he thought, feeling extremely annoyed when Amelia's face popped up at the front of his mind. _'I'm being stupid,'_ he thought, _'she's such a wonderful woman, she surely has a boyfriend.'_

He only returned to the old Black house once more to retrieve only his most important belongings and left everything unimportant there, as his cover story would seem more believable if most of his belongings remained. Finally, he placed a small parchment on the kitchen table announcing his upcoming suicide due to the path that had been dictated him by his mother, knowing that Kreacher would find his message and inform Sirius or whoever would be interested, before the elf would find his way to Raros' new home.

 _'_ _I hate that house,'_ he thought just what his brother's opinion had been when he had left for good six years ago.

HP

Ever since Lily and James Potter had left Potter Manor and had gone into hiding together with his baby godson, Sirius had lived in a small house, just next to the one in which Remus had rented an apartment. However, both of them used to spend their evenings together with their best friends.

It was a cold and stormy evening in the middle of October, when the always happy Sirius seemed strangely subdued, that Lily asked in concern, "Sirius, is something wrong? Are you ill?"

Sirius gave the wife of his brother in everything but blood a sad look, before he explained, "My brother's dead. Regulus. He made the wrong decisions, as he joined the Death Eaters, but he was still my brother."

Neither he nor James protested, when Lily pulled him into a bear's hug. There was no need for words to prove that they felt his grief with him.

HP

Raros thoroughly enjoyed his training with the Unspeakables, and he soon found into his new role as spy for the Unspeakables. Sometimes, he even had the chance to meet his brother, who was working as an Auror together with James Potter. Of course, the two older wizards had no idea who he really was but only knew him as Raros, the Unspeakable, who was about their own age and always friendly.

Croaker and one of their colleagues had efficiently managed to tamper with his Dark Mark. It was not visible anymore but still there, and even if it did not hurt anymore, it alerted him to the Dark Lord's summons, so that Raros could invisibly attend the meetings in order to spy. No one, not even the Dark Lord, would be aware of his presence.

In the early evening of Halloween, Raros once again attended a Death Eater meeting, hidden from sight by an Unspeakable charm, when he realised something horrible.

Peter Pettigrew was standing in front of the Dark Lord, who was praising him greatly for his invaluable assistance for a great step towards getting rid of the dangers mentioned in the prophecy.

Raros' thoughts went haywire. The Unspeakables were aware of just one important prophecy of recent times, and that concerned the Potters and their baby Harry. He knew and appreciated his brother's best friends well enough to feverishly hope that the matter with which Pettigrew had helped the Dark Lord had nothing to do with them. _'I hope they took Sirius as Secret Keeper and not Pettigrew,'_ he thought, however, feeling bad about the matter, he immediately left the meeting and returned to the office of the Unspeakables.

Unfortunately, those of his colleagues, who were still at the office, did not know who the Potters' Secret Keeper was, so Raros quickly made his way to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, hoping that Potter or at least Sirius would still be working. Fortunately, Sirius was still there, trying to catch up on some paperwork.

"Auror Black," he quickly addressed the older wizard, very careful to not give himself out by addressing his brother by his given name. "Please allow me one question. Who is the Potters' Secret Keeper, you or Pettigrew?"

"Pettigrew," Sirius replied in apparent concern, frowning. "Why are you asking?"

"Because Pettigrew is a traitor. He sold them to the Dark Lord. You have to change the Secret Keeper and cast a new Fidelius charm immediately if it's not too late already," Raros replied, urgently.

A flash of horror spread over Sirius' face, as he dashed from the room, instructing Raros to alert Dumbledore to the problem and send him to the Potters' residence to re-new the Fidelius charm.

 _'_ _If it's not too late already,'_ Raros thought in concern. From the fireplace in the Unspeakables' division, he called the headmaster and informed him that he urgently had to re-cast the Fidelius charm for the Potters with a different Secret Keeper.

With that he returned to his own office, waiting for information. However, neither did Sirius return to the Ministry that night, nor did the headmaster call him back, and around midnight, Raros stepped into the fireplace to travel to his home and get some hours of sleep.

HP

Only when he came into the office after his training late in the afternoon, he heard the horrible news. Lily and James Potter were dead, Baby Harry was left with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead after vanquishing the Dark Lord, and his brother Sirius had gone after Pettigrew, killing Pettigrew and twelve Muggles as he went.

"No, I don't believe that Sirius would kill anyone," Raros immediately protested. "And he wasn't the Secret Keeper. Pettigrew was."

"Speak with Bones then," Croaker instructed him. "Dumbledore told everyone that Black, sorry… your brother was the Secret Keeper, he made himself the boy's guardian and took the child to Hogwarts for the time being. Sirius Black has been sent to Azkaban."

"What?" Raros asked in disbelief. "Oh believe me, I'll contact Madam Bones right away," he then promised and rushed into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

HP

Amelia patiently listened to Raros' explanation, her expression growing sterner the more she heard.

"You are sure I suppose?" she asked in a firm voice, causing Raros to nod and explain how he had been attending Death Eater meetings as a spy.

"Very well," she finally said, sighing. "I'll look at this mess. First of all, I don't think that they just put Sirius into Azkaban without a trial. However, I'll confirm that and question him under Veritaserum. Frankly speaking, I don't believe that he did any of this either. Secondly, I'll speak with the account manager of the Potter vaults and enquire if the Potters left a will. As soon as I have news, I'll contact you," she promised, making Raros sigh in relief.

"Thank you Madam Bones," he replied, gratefully.

Amelia smiled. "You may still call me Amelia, Raros," she said, before she rose from her chair to leave her office behind him.

HP

Just an hour later, Raros received a bird message from Amelia. _'Thanks for informing me. Would you like to accompany me to Gringotts?'_

 _'_ _Of course,'_ Raros thought and quickly informed Croaker, before he made his way to Amelia's office for the second time that day.

"Sirius has indeed been sent to Azkaban," Amelia informed him. "It'll take until tomorrow morning, before he'll be back. Let me tell you, heads will roll over this. I've already spoken with Minister Bagnold, and she's as upset as I am," she added, shaking her head in clear annoyance.

Together, they headed to Gringotts and asked to speak with the manager of the Potter account. After a few minutes' wait, Raros sighed in relief, when Buckbean approached, who was also his own account manager.

"Madam Bones, Raros, what can I do for you?" Buckbean enquired, when they had made themselves comfortable in his office.

"We'd like to see the Potter will," Amelia replied in a firm voice. "We're not asking as friends, but as the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and as an Unspeakable."

"I understand," Buckbean said, pensively, wearing a troubled expression. "The problem is that Mr. Dumbledore instructed me to seal the will, and as Harry Potter's magical guardian, it's his right to do so."

"Wait a moment," Amelia spoke up in a stern voice. "Who made Dumbledore Harry Potter's guardian and why? I've already spoken with the Registration Office, and they accepted Dumbledore as guardian just because he said so. I've already instructed them to set the matter on 'Pending' until further notice from my office. In order to clarify this question, we must consult the Potters' will."

"I'm sorry, Madam Bones, but I'm not entitled to make such a decision," Buckbean finally replied. "Please allow me to call Ragnok to decide on this matter."

"Of course," Amelia replied, wearing a grim expression.

 _tbc..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Regulus Black**  
 **by Healer Teddylonglong**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 _It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
_ _Reviews are very welcome, as they inspire my muse. Thank you so much for the kind comments on the previous chapter!_

* * *

Amelia and Raros rose from their chairs, when Ragnok entered the office. After Amelia and Ragnok greeted each other, Raros introduced himself. "Good day Ragnok, I hope your money is flowing and your enemies are weakened. I'm Raros from the Unspeakable office."

"Very well," the head of Gringotts bank spoke up, seemingly pleased by Raros' greeting. "Buckbean, we both know the will and are aware that Dumbledore is not the rightful guardian of Mr. Harry Potter. Please read the will to the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and have her appoint the rightful guardian. I shall freeze Mr. Dumbledore's account for a year following his manipulative attempt to gain influence on the Potter account."

"Thank you very much," Amelia and Raros replied, simultaneously.

Buckbean smiled, as he fetched a folder from a drawer of a side-board. "Are you ready to hear the will?" he then asked and, when both of his guests responded affirmatively, he began to read.

 _'_ _This is the will of Lily and James Potter. If you are reading this, we both must be dead. Please make sure to note that Peter Pettigrew was our Secret Keeper.  
If our baby Harry survived, the following persons shall be made his guardian (in this sequence). 1. Sirius Black, his godfather, 2. Alice Longbottom, his godmother. If both godparents are not available for some reason, 3. Amelia Bones, 4. Severus Snape, 5. Minerva McGonagall. Under no circumstances shall he be placed with my (Lily's) atrocious sister Petunia Dursley or with the meddling old coot Albus Dumbledore.  
Everything that once belonged to us is now Harry's, except for a monthly stipend of 1,000 Galleons that shall be paid to our dear friend Remus Lupin. Sirius will be able to look after himself.  
Harry, if you read this, we wish you a happy life and want you to know that we love you very much.  
Mum and Dad.'_

Amelia's eyes were full of tears by the time Buckbean finished reading. "Buckbean, I thank you very much for allowing us to get to know their will," she said in a firm voice, promising, "I'll see to it that Sirius Black becomes Harry's guardian, and I'll also take measures against Albus Dumbledore."

Raros nodded his agreement, and when they left the bank, he enquired, "What are you planning to do against Dumbledore?"

"That meddling old coot," Amelia replied in clear annoyance. "Right now, I'm going to speak with the Minister, but I believe that he should get a trial and at least lose his position as head of the Wizengamot if not more."

 _'_ _I wonder why it takes until the morning to have Sirius back here,'_ Raros thought, when he stepped into the fireplace to return to his home. Unfortunately, his Unspeakable training had not covered Azkaban yet, neither how to find out muggle addresses. Otherwise, he would have been able to travel to Lily Potter's relatives to retrieve little Harry and keep him for his brother, provided that Dumbledore had already taken him there. Sadly, he could not go to Hogwarts and claim the baby on behalf of Sirius, as no one but Amelia and Croaker knew and were supposed to know who he was.

HP

Unfortunately, due to his Unspeakable training, Raros was unable to see his brother before the trial for Sirius, which took place in the late morning. Since the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement required his presence as a witness, he was of course released from training to attend the trial.

 _'_ _I hope everything will go well,'_ he thought in concern, as he headed towards the courtroom.

First, Sirius was questioned under Veritaserum, and his testimony should already be enough for him to be cleared of all charges, however, Amelia still called Raros as witness and asked him if he knew Peter Pettigrew to be a Death Eater.

"I know for a fact that Pettigrew is a Death Eater, and we also have proof that he was the Potters' Secret Keeper, as it is documented in the Potters' will," Raros replied in a firm voice.

"How do you know that?" Dumbledore enquired in his position as the head of the Wizengamot. "The Potters' will is sealed."

"The Potters' will is not sealed, as you had no right to even demand that it would be sealed," Amelia countered, sternly. "We shall speak about your self-righteous actions in a different trial later this week," she then announced, causing most of the members of the Wizengamot to look at her in surprise.

In the end, it was decided to clear Sirius of all charges, he was granted a week of holidays to get over the acts of injustice and also to claim guardianship over Harry Potter and take the boy in.

After the trial, Sirius stepped over to Raros. "Thank you very much for helping me. I don't know why you did it, as we barely know each other, but I'm really grateful."

"Auror Black, in contrary to you, I've known you for some time," Raros replied, smiling. "You're very welcome, and please take good care of your godson. If you ever need help, you know where to find me."

"Thank you," Sirius said, sounding sincere.

"Sirius," Amelia Bones spoke up, who chose that instant to appear behind the brothers and immediately cast a Silencing spell around the three of them. "First of all, don't trust Dumbledore. I don't think that you heard about all that he has done yet," she continued and told Sirius how Dumbledore had taken the guardianship over Harry and sealed the Potters' will. "I strongly suggest that we go together to retrieve Harry from the Dursleys and that we put your house under the Fidelius Charm. While I can cast the charm, I suggest Raros as the Secret Keeper."

Sirius cast her a surprised look. "Amelia, while I trust you, because we've known each other for years, how can I trust him? I've only seen him about three times over the last week."

"If you trust me, you can trust him. I know who he is," Amelia said in a firm voice. "Remember that it was him who brought you out of Azkaban. I wouldn't have been able to do so without his help."

Sirius finally agreed, and the three of them immediately travelled to Privet Drive, glad that Amelia had been wise enough to find out the address earlier.

HP

While Petunia Dursley was not happy to see three magical people on her doorstep, she sighed in relief upon hearing the good news that she was already able to get rid of her sister's annoying baby. She quickly led them to the cupboard under the stairs, where Harry was resting on a mattress, crying silently.

"Pafoo!" he shouted in delight upon seeing his godfather. "Hawwy wan' wif Pafoo."

"Of course Harry, you're going to stay with me," Sirius promised, gently lifting the little tyke in his arms.

"Pafoo, I hungy," Harry spoke up, as soon as Sirius had carried him out of the house.

"I know Prongslet, these horrible muggles probably didn't even feed you, did they?" Sirius asked, gently tickling the baby's belly.

"Let's go to your house," Amelia suggested. "We help you get him settled in, and then we'll cast the Fidelius charm.

Sirius agreed, pointing out that he would call Remus as well, as he was living next to him and would be the one to look after Harry while he was at work.

HP

It was already late when Amelia and Raros left Sirius' and Harry's house. "He does well with the little one," Raros stated, causing Amelia to smile.

"And little Harry adores his godfather," she replied. "They're surely going to become a happy family, especially with Remus with them."

"Thank Merlin we could stop Dumbledore on time," Raros added, his voice laced with annoyance. "I'm really looking forward to the trial."

Amelia let out a long sigh. "On the one hand, I'm looking forward too, but on the other hand, I'm not sure if we'll like the result. Dumbledore is very powerful, and he has many good friends. But we'll see. In the end, justice will win. The question is just how long it's going to take."

"All right then, I'm going to see you at the trial," Raros replied in a soft voice. "Good night Amelia, and thanks a lot for your help. It means a lot to me that my brother doesn't have to rot in Azkaban, innocently."

"Good night Raros," Amelia replied, smiling, before they both apparated home.

HP

When Raros arrived at home, instead of going straight to bed considering how late it was, he spent a long time sitting on the beach thinking about Amelia. _'I like her smile,'_ he thought, _'and her scent. I really could imagine dating her. On the other hand, she's four years older than me. For her, I'm surely just a boy. Sirius would still have better chances than me, even if he's only a year older.'_

Finally, he called it a night, knowing that he had to get some sleep before his training in the morning.

HP

Dumbledore's trial was – as Amelia had expected – not an easy affair like Sirius'.

At the beginning, Amelia read the points of which Dumbledore was accused: Sealing a will in spite of not having the right to do so, betraying the Potters by acting completely against their wishes specified in their will, child abduction, using his influence in the magical world to claim guardianship over a child, which he was not supposed to gain, and sending an innocent to Azkaban.

While Amelia acted as the prosecutor, Sirius and Raros were witnesses along with Molly Weasley, whom Dumbledore had called as witness. Amelia refrained from questioning Dumbledore under Veritaserum – for the time being. Instead, she asked Molly Weasley what she had to say.

"We all know Sirius Black as an irresponsible drunkard," she said, "and he's surely not an adequate parent for a little child as important as Harry Potter. I'd have preferred if Albus would have given little Harry to me to raise him together with my children, however, I can understand that he preferred to have him raised at his muggle relatives' home."

Sirius rose from his chair. "Auror Black?" Amelia invited him to speak.

"First of all, his muggle sister hates everything and everyone that has to do with magic. Secondly, I drink nothing but butterbeer, which is even allowed for Hogwarts students on their Hogsmeade days. Thirdly, don't deny my best friends the necessary intelligence to determine who they want to raise their child. James and Lily knew me well enough to know that I'd do anything for my godson. Since I don't have any children of my own yet, I can fully concentrate on Harry, and while I'm at work, our other best friend Remus will look after him and probably home school him."

"Unspeakable Raros," Amelia called him, when he stood next to Sirius.

"Miss Bones and I have seen Auror Black interact with little Harry, and I can only say that it was perfect and that Harry seems to absolutely adore him. The two have the talent to become a very happy family."

"I've been together with Auror Sirius, Unspeakable Raros and little Harry last night after we fetched Harry from the Dursleys', and I can only confirm Raros' words," Amelia added.

"Nevertheless, it is important that the boy grows up with his relatives. He survived the killing curse due to his mother's sacrifice. Her blood still runs in the veins of her sister, and I've installed blood wards around her sister's home that are able to keep the boy safe," Dumbledore argued.

"I will make sure to keep Harry safe," Sirius replied, icily. "Harry must have spent about twenty-four hours at his relatives' house, but they did not even feed him once during that time, and they kept him in the cupboard under the stairs. This is absolutely intolerable. Dumbledore, why did you tell everyone that I was the Secret Keeper and saw to it that I was sent to Azkaban without a trial by the way? Since you were the one to cast the Fidelius charm on the Potters' residence, you knew exactly that Peter was the Secret Keeper and not me. You just wanted me out of the way, so that you could do with Harry what you wanted," Sirius accused, his voice slowly getting louder.

"Ah my boy, you know at my age, you don't remember every Fidelius charm…" Dumbledore began, before he was cut off by Augusta Longbottom.

"If it's the fault of your old age that you sent an innocent to Azkaban, I believe that it is time for you to resign of all your duties, and I ask the members of the Wizengamot to decide having Albus Dumbledore removed as head of the Wizengamot," the old lady said in a clear and firm voice, causing several of the assembled members to nod their agreement.

The trial dragged on and on, and Raros was already questioning himself if the members of the Wizengamot had nothing better to do than to discuss minor points again and again, when finally, a decision was made.

Since Dumbledore's ill doing had occurred in his position as the head of the Wizengamot and not in his position as headmaster of Hogwarts, he was stripped of the head of the Wizengamot position, while being allowed to remain headmaster, however, was put on probation.

HP

A thirty-minute break was announced, before the meeting was going to continue to determine Dumbledore's successor for the head of the Wizengamot position, and Amelia, Raros and Sirius headed to a small muggle coffee shop for the much needed break.

"Once again I need to thank the two of you," Sirius said, smiling. "I don't know why, but you seem like an old married couple. You seem to…"

"Auror Black," Raros said, warningly, wondering why Sirius did not recognise his voice. _'The Unspeakable robes probably prevent that. Oh well, it's better if he doesn't know about my identity,'_ he thought. "I also owe Amelia," he said aloud. "She saved my life and has turned out to be the best friend I ever had." To his surprise, Raros noticed that Amelia blushed at his words.

"I could say the same about you," she replied in a small voice before efficiently changing the topic. "Who do you think will become Dumbledore's successor?"

"You," Sirius said, pensively, before adding as an afterthought, "Although I wouldn't want to lose you as my boss."

"Yes, that's the only problem," Raros agreed, smirking.

"I wouldn't want it," Amelia replied in a firm voice. "I love being the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, especially if it enables me to work together with Aurors and Unspeakables like the two of you. There's just one thing that urgently needs to be done," she added, sighing.

"And what might that be?" Raros enquired.

"I'm not sure but I suspect that we have Death Eaters even within the department, and I'd like to sort them out," Amelia admitted.

"I can give you a few names later on," Raros promised, before the three made their way back to the Ministry, as the Wizengamot meeting was going to continue in a few minutes.

HP

A few people were suggested for the head of the Wizengamot position, however, each of the suggestions caused endless discussions among the members. It was only when Adrian Greengrass, one of the people who were impartial in the war, spoke up and made a suggestion that the Wizengamot was able to make an agreement.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so much for your kind comments!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Regulus Black**  
 **by Healer Teddylonglong**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 _It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
_ _Reviews are very welcome, as they inspire my muse. Thank you so much for the kind comments on the previous chapter!_

* * *

"I believe that the Wizengamot owes Auror Black a huge apology, and while I know that we don't choose people out of pity, I believe that we should give Mr. Black the chance to become the head of the Wizengamot," Adrian Greengrass suggested.

Absolute silence spread over the room, which was only interrupted when Sirius began to laugh.

"I second the suggestion," Augusta Longbottom suddenly spoke up.

"Me too," Amelia agreed.

"Very well then, everyone in favour of Sirius Black, please raise your hands," the Minister of Magic spoke up, and Raros, who was still in the spectator seat, from where he had observed the trial, noticed in surprise how more than half of the members of the Wizengamot voted for Sirius.

"Congratulations, Lord Black, you're now the head of the Wizengamot," Millicent Bagnold finally said.

"Thank you, Minister, thank you everyone," Sirius replied and took over conducting the meeting until it was finished.

 _'_ _That went well,'_ Raros thought, contentedly, when he left the room behind Amelia, while Sirius was still engrossed in a discussion with various members of the Wizengamot.

HP

One day almost a week later, Raros spent the evening in his cosy kitchen, recovering from training, which had been extremely strenuous that day. He stared out onto the blue sea while drinking a butterbeer. _'Maybe I should get a dog,'_ he thought. _'It's very quiet here just by myself.'_ He pondered the matter for a while, however, before he could make a decision, the fireplace flared and Amelia's face appeared in the flames.

"Raros, can you come over please?" she asked, sounding somehow strange, although her face was void of emotions, at least it seemed so through the fireplace.

"Of course," Raros replied quickly and, as soon as Amelia had moved away, stepped through the fireplace.

"What happened?" he queried, looking worriedly at his best friend, who was standing there in clear shock. He stepped nearer and, without considering what he was doing, gently laid his left arm around her shoulder.

"Death Eaters came after my family tonight," Amelia blurted out, before she leaned into his embrace and cried. "My brother and his wife are dead. Only my niece survived. Croaker brought her an hour ago," she added between sobs. "I thought now with Voldemort gone we'd have some peace and quiet."

Raros gently caressed the older witch's hair, realising once again how beautiful she was, even if she was crying. _'This is not the right time for such thoughts,'_ he scolded himself before asking, "Where is she?"

"Fluffy, my brother's elf, survived as well, and I brought him here. He just made a nursery for Susan and made her sleep there," Amelia explained. "I'm sorry for calling you to cry into your shirt," she added, carefully releasing herself from his embrace.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, dear," Raros replied in a soft voice, gently wiping a tear from her cheek. "I just wished Croaker had called me so I could have helped."

"He probably thought that you were exhausted from training," Amelia replied, giving him a sharp look. "And I think he was right."

"Still I could have fought," Raros replied, "even if I'm not fully trained yet."

"What are you going to do with Susan?" He suddenly remembered to ask.

Amelia let out a long sigh, before she said, pensively, "As this came completely unexpected, I haven't made plans of course, but I was thinking that maybe Mr. Lupin would be willing to look after her together with Harry. Fluffy would of course help."

"Let's ask Sirius first thing in the morning," Raros agreed, just when a house-elf popped up in front of him.

"This is Fluffly," Amelia introduced the elf to Raros. "Fluffy, this is Raros, a good friend."

"Mistress Amelia, little Mistress Susan is asleep now," Fluffy informed her. "Should Fluffy serve tea in the dining room now?"

"Would you care for some tea?" Amelia asked Raros, who agreed, not wanting to leave his best friend alone right now. "Serve it in the living room," she then instructed Fluffy, who confirmed that he had understood and popped away.

Amelia and Ramos sat next to each other on the sofa, occasionally taking a sip from their tea, while they talked about Voldemort, his Death Eaters, the Ministry of Magic and their families. It was almost time for work, when Raros headed home to take a shower and get dressed in his Unspeakable robes.

HP

Right after his training the following day, Raros went to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, however, to his disappointment, Amelia had already returned home. _'Ah, and I wanted to give her the list of the Death Eaters of whom I know,'_ he thought, sighing. Knowing that she would probably go home before his training ended during the rest of the week in order to spend as much time with Susan as possible, he decided to visit Amelia and Susan at home.

Amelia introduced him to Susan, who was just adorable, and invited him to stay for dinner. Raros complied, knowing that he would only be able to speak with Amelia about the Death Eaters after Susan had gone to bed.

Fortunately for Raros, the seventeen-month-old went to bed right after dinner, and he was able to tell Amelia the names of Death Eaters, whom he had seen unmasked at Death Eater meetings. Beginning with those who worked at the Ministry of Magic, he could name eight, and another ten who had seats on the Wizengamot.

"First thing tomorrow morning, I will begin summoning them and questioning them," Amelia announced, grimly.

HP

During the following weeks, it turned out to become a habit for Raros to visit Amelia and Susan for dinner. To his relief, the girl seemed to be as fond of him as her aunt, so that Raros felt very welcomed by the two witches.

One evening, Amelia greeted him wearing a stern expression. "Raros," she began to ask against their rule to only speak about work after Susan was in bed, "is it possible to be put under the Imperius curse in order to take the Dark Mark?"

Raros stared at his friend in surprise. "No," he then assured her. "Definitely not. You can only take the Dark Mark with your own, free will. Who told you such a thing?"

"Luicius Malfoy," Amelia admitted.

Raros let out a snort. "He was a member of the Dark Lord's inner circle. You must question him under Veritaserum."

"Very well, I'll speak with Millicent in the morning," Amelia said in resignation. "She must issue a decree that Death Eaters may be questioned under Veritaserum. Otherwise, we can't do that if we don't have concrete evidence that they've committed a crime."

"Auntie, who's Milli?" Susan suddenly spoke up, bringing the adults back to reality.

"She's the Minister of Magic," Amelia explained, patiently.

"I'm sorry Susan," Raros turned to the little girl. "We should not speak about work during dinner. Tell me, how was your day with Harry?" He cast Amelia a surprised look, when the girl averted her eyes to the floor instead of chattering away like she usually did when asked about her day with her new friend.

"Susan, was something not all right?" Amelia enquired in apparent concern. "Was Harry not nice to you?"

Susan shook her head. "No, Hawwy's aways nice. But he was whiny and wanted pway wif Nene."

"Who or what is Nene?" Amelia queried, seemingly surprised.

However, Susan merely shrugged, helplessly.

"I'll speak with Sirius and ask him later on, all right sweetie?" Amelia suggested, causing the small girl to nod.

"He's Paf, a doggie," she then said, suddenly changing to a better mood upon remembering how much fun they had with the black dog, when he returned from work.

"Padfoot, yes," Raros spoke up. "Sirius is a dog Animagus."

"Awe you doggie, too?" Susan enquired, giving Raros a hopeful look.

"No, I'm sorry Susan. I'm not an Animagus. Although I'd love to become one. Are you?" he asked Amelia.

"No, but I wouldn't mind becoming one either," she replied, smiling.

HP

First thing in the morning, Amelia spoke with Sirius and then organised that Neville Longbottom could join Harry and Susan on a daily basis, while Augusta Longbottom would assist Remus Lupin and Fluffy with the children when help was required, like for example on the days after the full moon.

To her relief, the children seemed to get on extremely well, even with the often unfortunate number of three playmates, and Susan seemed outright happy.

She herself was happy, too. Although she still grieved over the loss of her brother and his wife, she enjoyed having Susan with her, and she could not help feeling excited at the thought of having Raros come over every evening.

 _'_ _I really like him,'_ she thought. _'I haven't met a man like him who always puts my needs and wishes before his own. Too bad that he's four years younger than me.'_

 _'_ _Does it matter?'_ a small voice spoke up from the back of her mind. _'You're both magical. If you're 104, he'll be 100. Will four years matter at that age?'_

 _'_ _No,'_ she had to admit to herself, before getting a grip on herself. _'I don't have time to sit here daydreaming. I have to summon Malfoy and question him under Veritaserum, after speaking with Millicent of course.'_

HP

During the following week, Amelia and her Aurors questioned twenty Death Eaters under Veritaserum, and all of them were sent straight to Azkaban.

In the meantime, Raros was busy with his Unspeakable training, and some of his Unspeakable colleagues eagerly worked on determining and finding Voldemort's Horcruxes. They all knew that Voldemort had to be alive, since he had at least one or probably even more Horcruxes available, when Harry Potter vanquished him.

By the time the Christmas holidays began, Croaker informed Raros about the progress with the Horcruxes. "We believe that he mostly used old artefacts like the ring of his mother and grandfather, the Gaunt ring, as well as artefacts from the time of the founders of Hogwarts like, for example, Helga Hufflepuff's cup or Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem," the head Unspeakable told him. Now there are a couple of things, which I'd like to ask of you during the next two days, while there won't be any more training until the Ministry closes for Christmas. You seem to be on good terms with the goblins, so I want you to ask the goblins if they have a way to destroy Horcruxes, for example with a goblin made blade of a sword or knife, and if they will allow us to search known Death Eaters' vaults for Horcruxes."

"All right sir, I'll speak with Buckbean tomorrow morning," Raros promised, sincerely.

"Very well, then you could go to Hogwarts on Friday and look for Rowena's diadem," Croaker continued. "In the meantime, Amos and I will go and try to retrieve the Gaunt ring."

"Somewhere, I've heard of that ring," Raros said, pensively. "I don't know where though."

Croaker smirked. "It's one of the Deathly Hallows," he informed his young colleague. "It belongs to Harry Potter though, as he's the heir of the Gaunt family by getting rid of Voldemort. I don't care that he's not really dead."

"Does Sirius know about this?" Raros asked in surprise, causing his boss to shrug.

"Ask him," he then encouraged him. "It's more than it seems, because a seat on the Wizengamot is involved as well."

"I'll speak with him after the ring has been retrieved and has been cleared from the Horcrux," Raros resolved.

With that he headed home to take a shower and got a few minutes of rest, before he stepped into the fireplace to visit Amelia and Susan like every evening.

HP

Amelia and Raros spent a quiet evening. They both were tired after a long day of work and were grateful that Susan fell asleep pretty soon after dinner, exhausted after hours of playing with Harry and Neville.

It was almost midnight, and Raros was just about to return home, when he felt a tug at the wards surrounding Amelia's house.

"What's that?" he asked, alert, giving Amelia a concerned look.

"The wards just failed for some reason," Amelia replied, worriedly.

"Mistress Amelia, there are a dozen Death Eaters outside," Fluffy informed them.

"Fluffy, take Susan and pop to my house. It's located in Bally Sideways on Inis Rún," Raros instructed the elf. "Can you do that?"

"Yes Fluffy can," the elf replied affirmatively, just when the entrance door was blasted into pieces.

Raros immediately turned himself invisible and pulled his wand, pointing it at the Death Eaters who stepped into the room. Three of them were taken by surprise and succumbed to his in quick succession cast stunning spells, before another Death Eater began to cast killing curses.

"Ah, is ickle Amelia scared of the bad people?" a cackling voice laughed, casting the Cruciatus curse in Amelia's direction.

Raros hurriedly made the table rise between Amelia and the spell, sighing in relief, when he managed to block the spell from reaching his friend.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, you should know better than to attack the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Amelia shouted while casting a silent stunning spell.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so much for your kind comments!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Regulus Black**  
 **by Healer Teddylonglong**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 _It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
_ _Reviews are very welcome, as they inspire my muse. Thank you so much for the kind comments on the previous chapter!_

* * *

Knowing that he was not proficient at all with his few months of training, Raros somehow felt scared. _'Susan needs Amelia alive,'_ he thought. Unsure if he would be able to protect her, he stepped over to the young witch and hurriedly grabbed her arm, before he popped both of them away, glad that the first thing which the Unspeakables learned in their training was to make themselves completely invisible and pop around like elves.

"Raros, what are you doing?" Amelia asked in disbelief, once they reappeared in his own living room. "You're aware that I have full Auror training, aren't you?"

"Yes, but Susan needs you alive," Raros replied in a soft voice, only to add, "And I need you, too."

"Thank you, but still. They're going to destroy everything, and we needed to…"

"Shhh," Raros whispered. "I contacted Croaker, as soon as they blasted the entrance door, and the Unspeakables are already on their way. Don't worry about anything, just be safe."

"Well, I guess I need to thank you for saving me from that crazy bitch," Amelia replied, allowing Raros to pull her into a gentle embrace. "How did you contact them?" she suddenly remembered to ask, not having noticed anything.

"By telepathy," Raros informed her. "I'm not good yet, but I was at least able to inform Croaker. He just told me that they got everyone, including Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy, and that they gave everyone apart from these two a one-way Portkey to Azkaban. Lestrange and Malfoy are in holding cells in the Ministry, as you might want to question them under Veritaserum to find out who is behind all these attacks."

"Yes I will," Amelia replied in determination, before she sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin, that was scary."

"Yes it was," Raros admitted. "Kreacher," he called the old Black family house-elf, who had indeed followed him shortly after he had left his former life for good.

"Yes Master Regulus?" Kreacher enquired, popping up in front of him.

"Did Fluffy safely arrive with Baby Susan?" Raros enquired.

"Yes Master. Kreacher has assigned them a room and helped Fluffy make a nursery for the baby," Kreacher informed him.

"Thank you, Kreacher," Raros said, contentedly. "This is Amelia. She and Susan and Fluffy will live with us until their house has been repaired. We'd like some tea please." _'Please add a light calming draught to Amelia's tea,'_ he telepathically asked the elf, who nodded and disappeared.

"I didn't know that you had a house-elf," Amelia spoke up in apparent surprise.

"Our old family elf," Raros explained. "For some reason, he's always been very fond of me, so I took him with me when I left. Sirius and he wouldn't get along anyway."

HP

First thing in the morning, Raros popped himself to Hogwarts and walked through the hibernating castle, which was mostly deserted as almost all students had returned home for Christmas. He finally called Cicero, knowing the Potions Master's elf quite well from his own time at Hogwarts. Even if the professor had changed by now, the elf had still remained.

"Cicero," he addressed the elf, when he popped up in front of him. "First of all, please don't tell anyone that I was here, not even your Master, and secondly, can you help me find Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem?"

Cicero remained pensive for a moment, before he replied, "Maybe it is in the Lost and Found room. Come with me." With that he popped Raros into a room on the seventh floor, where all kind of artefacts were gathered, and ten minutes later, Raros held the cursed item in his hand, realising that it had a similar black aura to the locket, which had been the first Horcrux that he had found.

He profusely thanked the elf and once more swore him to secrecy, before he popped himself right into the entrance hall of Gringotts.

Buckbean promised to look into the matter with the Horcruxes and contact Raros, as soon as he had any information.

HP

At the same time as Raros went to Hogwarts, Amelia questioned Narcissa Malfoy under Veritaserum, only to learn that Lucius' wife had been the head behind all the Death Eater attacks that had occurred after her husband had been put into prison.

"Please don't send me to Azkaban," the witch, who had been two years ahead of him at Hogwarts, pleaded. "I must raise Draco. He's only eighteen months old and needs me."

"You should have thought about that before attacking the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Amelia said, grimly. "You and your allies even killed my complete family apart from my niece. You fully deserve what you get," she added before instructing the Auror who was restraining Narcissa to activate the Portkey that would transport her into a holding cell at Azkaban.

Amelia decided to not even question Bellatrix and just send her to Azkaban. "Instead, I have to bring the matter about Draco Malfoy in front of the Wizengamot," she thought and went to see Sirius, glad that he was still working in her department in spite of being head of the Wizengamot.

Sirius remained pensive after hearing about the matter, before he mused aloud, "Since Narcissa was born a Black, I'm Draco's cousin. He's only a baby and won't be biased yet, so I could consider raising him together with my godson. What do you think?" he asked Amelia.

"If it's not too much for you, it seems like a good idea, but you're a full time Auror, head of the Wizengamot, godfather to Harry Potter, do you have the capacity of raising another child? And will Remus and Augusta be willing to look after four children during the day? You should also consider speaking with Marina about the matter before even considering it," she advised him.

"I'll do that. I need a house-elf in any case," Sirius replied, grinning.

HP

"More than that he needs a wife," Raros commented, when Amelia told him about her conversation with his brother.

"Well, he has a girlfriend," Amelia replied, grinning.

"Who?" Raros enquired, almost spitting his tea in surprise.

"Marina Johnson," Amelia informed him, seemingly amused.

"Auror Johnson?"

"Yes," Amelia confirmed. "She told him very clearly that she would only date him if he did not meet with other women, and that seems to have cured him from his former behaviour of flirting with every woman he met."

Raros chuckled. "All right, that sounds like quite a brilliant woman," he replied, before he suddenly became very thoughtful.

"Raros, is everything all right?" Amelia enquired, sensing his sudden change of emotions.

"Yes, shall we go out onto the beach for a moment?" Raros suggested, thinking, _'If Sirius is already dating someone, the excuse that I have to wait for my big brother to get liaised is not valid anymore, so I should really find the courage to ask the woman of my dreams to become my wife.'_

When they stepped out onto the beach, enjoying the scenery that was dominated by the many stars that were visible in the sky and were reflected by the water, he repeated his thought aloud before asking, "Amelia, I hope that you don't mind me asking this and will still be my friend even if your response is no, but would you perhaps like to become my wife?"

 _'_ _Oh no, I did it. I asked her what I wanted to ask ever since I met her after leaving the Black house,'_ he thought, torn between relief and anxiousness. _'What if…'_

"I'd love to become your wife, Raros," Amelia replied in a soft voice. "Thank you for asking me. You know, however, that Susan will always be a part of my life, too."

"Of course I know that," Raros replied, gently. "She'll always be our first child." With that he leaned over and pulled Amelia into a gentle kiss, relaxing when he felt her respond, passionately.

HP

When Amelia and Raros announced their engagement, Sirius decided to finally act himself and proposed to Marina, who accepted in spite of the fact that he had already two sons.

Both couples chose the following summer to get married. While Sirius and Marina held their wedding in July, Amelia and Raros decided to have their wedding in August. After weeks of pondering the matter, Raros even asked Sirius to become his best man, knowing that his brother would be back from his honeymoon together with his wife and his two children at the beginning of August.

HP

Weeks spread into months and months into years, and two years after their wedding, Amelia told Raros that she was pregnant. It was a good time, as they had just about finished putting the last Death Eaters into Azkaban that they could find, and Raros was incredibly happy.

The baby, whom they named Lydia, was born shortly before Susan's fifth birthday, and the little girl was extremely excited at the prospect of becoming a big sister. Unfortunately, there were complications during the delivery, and Amelia and the baby had to spend a few days at St. Mungo's, where she shared a room with Marina, who had just given birth to her first son James.

The happy father spent the evening with Susan, however, when she was in bed being watched by Fluffy, he floo called Sirius and invited him to the Hogshead for a drink. Knowing that Harry and Draco were in good hands with Dobby, Sirius readily accepted.

The Auror and the Unspeakable spent half the night sitting in a corner of the Hogshead, talking about everything under the sun, and even if Sirius still had no clue about the identity of his Unspeakable colleague and friend, the two enthusiastic new fathers saw fit to put up and sign betrothal contracts not only for the newborns, Lydia and James, but also for Susan and Harry. Raros even promised that if they had another girl, he would be willing to make another betrothal contract between his third daughter and Draco.

Needless to say that their wives were speechless upon hearing the matter, when the two men entered the hospital after sleeping off their hangover both carrying huge bouquets of flowers.

"Sorry," they ended their story, simultaneously.

HP

Three weeks after Lydia's birth, Amelia was back to work, while Augusta, Remus, Fluffy, Kreacher and Dobby were watch ing all children together in a small house, which Raros had made an architect build on his own property near his own house, where he and Amelia lived with their children. The small house was equipped with a large room, which worked like the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts, as well as a kitchen, a bathroom and a resting room, where the children could take their naps. Just like Raros' family house, it was situated right on the beach, and the adults as well as the five-year-olds enjoyed the new play house immensely.

One day, the Minister called Amelia into her office and informed her that she was thinking of retiring now that most of the Death Eaters had been imprisoned and that they were facing a period of peace. "I will still keep my seat on the Wizengamot, as I'm not that old, but I believe that someone younger should become the new Minister," she told Amelia. "In fact, I'd like to see you on the position."

Amelia was sad to see Millicent retire, as the Minister had been a good friend to her right from the beginning. However, she absolutely refused to become the Minister of Magic. "I have two daughters and a slightly irresponsible husband to look after, and my job as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is a hard job, but I believe that the position of the Minister of Magic would be too much for me, at least at the moment."

Finally, Arthur Weasley was elected as new Minister of Magic, and Amelia and Raros sighed in relief at the decision, as Arthur was one of the members of the Ministry who was always friendly, seemed to be reliable and was firmly on the light side.

"A good decision," Raros commented, and Amelia nodded her agreement. "Thank Merlin," she said. "For a long time, I was afraid that Cornelius Fudge would once become Millicent's successor. It was just luck that you outed him as Death Eater before Millicent retired."

"Yes, he and Dolores Umbridge," Raros added. "I hated them both with a passion. Good riddance I can only say."

"I fully agree. She was even worse than Cornelius. I hope they're having a nice time in Azkaban," Amelia added, chuckling.

HP

Three years after their first children were born, Amelia and Raros had another daughter, whom they named Lily, just two weeks after Marina had given birth to her son Regulus. Knowing that their husbands had made a verbal agreement to make a betrothal contract between any possible daughter of Raros and Draco, the ladies quickly agreed to play a prank on the men and developed a contract between the two newborns. However, to make the matter perfect, they did not even inform their husbands about the matter and instead thoroughly charmed the original parchment.

It was about a week later, when Sirius skimmed the Daily Prophet for any interesting news that might affect his work, when a small announcement caught his eye: _'Betrothal between Lily Bones and Regulus Black'_. _'What?'_ he thought, incredulously.

The Daily Prophet in his hand, he walked over to the Department of Mysteries and into the Unspeakable Office. "Raros," he addressed his friend, "Do you know anything about this?" he enquired, giving the other wizard a stern look.

However, Raros' reaction was similar to his own. "Maybe the ladies played a prank on us," the Unspeakable finally concluded.

"Oh well, maybe understandable after what we did, but at least we bought them flowers and apologized," Sirius replied, causing both of them to laugh.

The two friends decided to not let their wives know that they were aware of the matter, however, think about a fitting payback for them sometime in the near future.

"I'm not a Marauder for nothing," Sirius stated, causing Raros to laugh, before he suddenly sobered.

"I'm sorry Sirius, but there's something not so funny about which I need to speak with you," he said in a firm voice.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so much for your kind comments!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Regulus Black**  
 **by Healer Teddylonglong**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 _It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
_ _Reviews are very welcome, as they inspire my muse. Thank you so much for the kind comments on the previous chapter!_

* * *

"Sirius, I suppose that you're aware of the prophecy concerning Harry?" Raros enquired.

"Of course, that's why Voldemort went after Lily and James," Sirius replied, darkly.

"Well, considering that it says that Harry has to vanquish Voldemort or be killed by him, I think that we must properly train him," Raros began to explain. "As an Auror, you probably know enough about Defence to teach him, however, I'd like to train him personally if you don't mind, not only in Defence but also some Unspeakable skills including Telepathy, Occlumency, the Unspeakables' way of Apparition and some other useful things."

"Thank you very much," Sirius replied in surprise. "I'd appreciate it. What about Draco though? If Harry has to fight Voldemort, I'm sure that Draco will be at his side, as will Neville and Susan."

Raros remained quiet for a moment, before he asked, "Are you sure about Draco? I know you took him in early enough for him to not be biased, but the Malfoy name..." He slowly trailed off, seeing his brother look very pensive.

"He's nothing like a Malfoy, but you're right. His parents are still alive, and if they for some reason managed to get out of Azkaban, they'd try to turn him to the dark side, and as long as he's so young, it would still be possible. No, we shouldn't include him in the training, at least not before they'll be of age to go to Hogwarts. It's better if you train Harry alone or with Susan and maybe Neville."

"I'll only train Harry and Susan then, so that Draco won't feel left out," Raros decided and suggested that Harry should come over to the playhouse every Saturday and Sunday morning.

"The playhouse?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"Yes, the Room of Requirement will present us with a perfect training room," Raros replied, smirking as he explained that he had already considered that aspect when he was planning the playhouse.

HP

When Raros informed Amelia about the training plan later the same evening, Amelia fully agreed, before she asked, innocently, "When should we tell Susan and Harry about the betrothal?"

"Oh I talked about that with Sirius the other day, and we thought that it would be best to tell them shortly before they'll go to Hogwarts," Raros replied, when he remembered something. "Oh by the way, why did you make a contract for Lily with Regulus? I thought she was already promised to Draco."

Amelia could not help laughing. "So you fell for it then?" she asked, unnecessarily, and admitted to her husband that she and Marina had merely charmed the contract to look as if it was between the two newborns and that the Daily Prophet had assisted with their prank.

"We're not as irresponsible as you making cousins marry each other," Amelia added with a glare at her husband, who stared at her in shock. "Lily is betrothed to Draco."

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry Melia, I didn't even think of that. Lydia and James are indeed cousins," he admitted, feeling totally shocked by his own mistake. _'And it really is my own fault, as Sirius couldn't know about it,'_ he thought, horrified.

"Are you planning on telling Sirius about your identity some time?" Amelia asked in a soft voice. "Considering that he's family, it's fully legal to let him in on the secret."

Raros let out a long sigh, before he admitted, "I've often been tempted to do so already, but if I can help it, I won't tell him for a long time. Somehow, it's too funny though that he made me Regulus' godfather."

HP

On the first Saturday of Harry's and Susan's training, Sirius took Harry to the playhouse himself, although Harry was already used to travelling between his home and the playhouse by Floo on a daily basis.

"Is it all right if I watch?" he asked Raros, who hesitated just for a moment, before he nodded.

"Does Harry have a children's wand?" he enquired, explaining that they had not bought one for Susan, as she seemed to get along well with her father's wand. "We only intend to buy an own wand for her before Hogwarts," he added.

Sirius nodded. "It's the same here," he admitted. "Harry has been using his mother's wand for a while now, and it works well for him, so…" He trailed off, shrugging.

"All right children, let's begin then," Raros turned to the children and began teaching them the Expelliarmus spell in order to assess how well they were already able to cast spells. Seeing that the children had much fun casting the spell at the dummy in front of them, he allowed them to cast the spell at himself, making Harry and Susan laugh when he dodged their spells, blocked them or sometimes even allowed them to hit him.

After twenty minutes, he decided that it was enough for the eight-year-olds and instructed them to take a seat at the recreation corner, which was at the far end of the room. Harry and Susan immediately complied, smiling when Fluffy brought hot chocolate and biscuits for them and tea for the adults.

Although he had met Harry a couple of times, Raros had never been as close to him as he was, when they were sitting at the table together. In this close proximity, Raros noticed something that almost had him gasp in horror. _'His scar,'_ he thought. _'It feels like the Horcruxes. Maybe it is one,'_ he realised. _'The Dark Lord killed Lily right in front of Harry and maybe then made another Horcrux.'_

Originally, he had intended to have another twenty-minute session with the children. However, more than that, he wanted to quickly speak with his brother about his newest discovery. _'Never mind,'_ he thought. _'I'll speak with Sirius later on.'_

Motioning the children back to the training part of the room, he taught them the easiest shielding charm and charmed the dummy to cast soft tickling spells alternately at the children, which he told them to block with the shielding charm.

Both children had much fun, especially when their shields failed and they were hit by the light tickling spell. By the time he ended their practice, he instructed Susan to return home and take Harry with her, so that he could have a word with Sirius.

"Susan seems as powerful as Harry," Sirius commented, once the children had left.

"Yes, that's true," Raros agreed, before letting out a long sigh. "Sirius, I've noticed something about Harry. Have you ever heard of Horcruxes?"

Seeing his brother shake his head, he quickly explained about the Horcruxes, that they had already found four of them and that the goblins had destroyed them. "We suppose that there might be another two Horcruxes," he added, feverishly pondering how to tell his brother the bad news. "When you come near them, you get a really powerful feeling of dark magic," he explained. "Earlier, when I was sitting next to Harry, I got that same feeling," he added, hesitantly.

"What does that mean?" Sirius asked, sharply.

"It means," Raros explained, calmly, "that Voldemort intentionally or unintentionally created another Horcrux when he killed Harry's mother. It's buried behind his scar." Seeing that Sirius cast him a horrified look, he said, "I'm not one hundred percent sure, but let's say 99 percent."

"I see," Sirius replied, slowly. "What can we do about it?"

"I don't know," Raros replied, truthfully. "This afternoon, I'll go and speak with the goblins. Maybe they can develop a spell to destroy the Horcrux without harming Harry."

"And if not?" Sirius enquired. "What can happen in the worst case?"

"In the worst case, Voldemort can possess Harry, but at the moment, Voldemort is not even in the possession of a body it seems, and there might still be another Horcrux. We believe that his snake, Nagini, contains one, but we haven't gone for her yet, because we're not sure how to destroy it. We probably must give the goblins some time, but I have full confidence that they'll come up with a spell eventually."

"Thanks for doing this for Harry," Sirius replied, clearly shocked by the revelation. "Please keep me informed."

"Of course," Raros agreed, before he led Sirius over to his home, where Susan and Harry were playing Wizard's Chess.

"Daddy, can Harry stay?" Susan asked, pleadingly, once the wizards entered the living room.

"That's up to Mr. Black," Raros replied, smiling, glancing at Sirius.

"If Harry isn't a bother, I don't mind," Sirius replied, giving Amelia a questioning look.

"Of course not," Amelia said in a firm voice, before she turned to Raros. "Isn't there something that you should tell Sirius?"

Raros stared at his wife in shock, noticing that Kreacher was standing next to her looking at Sirius. 'Kreacher, please remain invisible to Sirius for now,' he quickly thought to the elf, before turning to his brother.

"Sirius, will you come with me for a moment please? I need to tell you something."

"Oh no, no bad news this time I hope," Sirius replied, however, obediently followed Raros out onto the beach.

"Sirius, I hope that you forgive me for not telling you this much earlier," Raros hesitantly began to speak, causing Sirius to look at him in expectation. "My real name, before I became an Unspeakable…"

"Wait," Sirius interrupted him. "It's all right. I know that you're not allowed to tell anyone about your real self. That's okay. I know that we must have known each other, and somehow, you feel familiar, but still I don't know who you are. It's all right though. You're still my friend."

"Sirius, I am allowed to tell you who I am because I'm your brother. Regulus," Raros blurted out, making Sirius stare at him in disbelief.

"That's impossible," he then stated, his voice laced with what seemed to be disappointment. "Regulus is dead."

"Kreacher," Raros called out.

An instant later, the old elf popped up in front of them. "What can Kreacher do for Master Regulus and his brother?"

"Bring us a glass of firewhiskey please," Raros instructed him, glancing at Sirius.

The two brothers spent a long time out on the beach drinking. However, finally, Sirius accepted the truth and pulled his younger brother into a bear's hug. "You're a bastard for not telling me earlier, but I forgive you considering what you've done for Harry and me. I always wondered why you helped me so much."

"You're welcome," Raros replied, smiling. _'Thank Merlin that he's not mad at me,'_ he thought, feeling extremely relieved that he had finally told Sirius the truth, although he had not intended at all to make that step at this time.

"That's why Gringotts neither allowed me to take the Lordship nor to make Harry the Black heir," Sirius suddenly realised. "You're the Lord Black."

"Really?" Raros asked in surprise. "I thought it was you after I feigned my own death."

Sirius chuckled. "Well, you seem to have been able to fool the Wizengamot, as I've used the Black seat ever since your death, however, not the goblins."

"Oh," Raros commented, unintelligently. "Sorry, I didn't know that."

"That's fine. Harry is the heir of the Potter house anyway, Draco the heir of the Malfoys, and I suppose Susan is the heir of the Bones family, so that Lydia is going to be the heir of Black, and she's betrothed to James…" Sirius stopped a moment to glare at his brother, "… so that the Black family remains in the family.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I really didn't think," Raros apologized. "It totally slipped my mind that they're cousins."

"Well, let's see how they get along at all," Sirius replied, thoughtfully. "Harry and Susan are great together in any case."

"Yes, that's true," Raros agreed.

"On a different note," Sirius suddenly changed the topic, "to whom do the grounds belong, where your house and the playhouse are built on? Is that yours?"

"Yes," Raros confirmed in surprise.

"And the area on the other side of the playhouse?" Sirius enquired.

"That's ours as well, about a mile into that direction," Raros informed him.

Sirius grinned. "You know, I really like this place here, and I know that my family does too. Would you mind us building a family house somewhere over there?"

"No, I don't mind," Raros replied without even having to consider the matter. "It would be great to have you and your wife and children nearby."

HP

It took the goblins almost two years, and Sirius' family had already moved into their new house that even housed a small apartment for Remus and was situated on the other side of the playhouse, before Buckbean contacted Raros, informing him that they had found a spell to destroy the Horcrux within Nagini and the one inside Harry's head.

The Unspeakables did not hesitate to kill Nagini and take her to Gringotts, where the goblins quickly got rid of the Horcrux, receiving the snake to harvest as payment.

Knowing that everything had gone well with the snake, Sirius took Harry to Gringotts on the following Saturday, very hesitant but reassured by Raros that everything would be all right.

Just to be sure that everything would go well, Raros accompanied his brother and nephew. He observed how two goblins simultaneously cast the spell, causing Harry's scar to tear open, enabling a black cloud to emerge through the opening. It let out a loud scream before fading into non-existence.

While the wizards had been distracted by the Horcrux, one of the goblins saw to Harry's head wound, and when Raros looked at the boy, his scar was merely of an angry red colour, however, not bleeding anymore.

Sirius and Raros profusely thanked the goblins, before they all made their way to the playhouse and invited Marina and Amelia and the children over for a large family celebration.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so much for your kind comments!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Regulus Black**  
 **by Healer Teddylonglong**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 _It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
_ _Reviews are very welcome, as they inspire my muse. Thank you so much for the kind comments on the previous chapter!_

* * *

Harry had been slightly scared when Sirius and Raros had explained the matter of the Horcrux to him the previous evening. However, now that the goblins had gotten rid of the Horcrux for him, he felt much better than he had ever felt before, and he was very happy.

"Thank you Sirius and Raros," he said, alternately hugging the two older wizards, while the elves prepared everything for the party.

"You're most welcome, Harry," Raros replied, smiling at the boy, of whom he had become quite fond during their two years of training. "Sirius," he then turned to Harry's godfather, "Since the children can't say a Wizard's oath to keep my secret, would you mind if I cast a charm at them that makes it impossible for them to speak about the matter? I'll cast the same charm at our children, as I'd like everyone to know that we're all one family."

"Of course Raros," Sirius replied, grinning. "We should let Remus in the secret as well though. As Harry's surrogate godfather, he belongs to the family, too."

"May I call Uncle Remus?" Harry asked in apparent excitement, already heading over to the door.

Only when Raros voiced his all right, however, did he run out to fetch the werewolf, smiling, as he liked Remus a lot.

HP

As soon as the five-year-old Lydia and James as well as two-year-old Lily and Regulus arrived, Raros cast his charm and even unobtrusively cast it at Remus, not sure if it was possible for the werewolf to give out his secret during the full moon.

Finally, he spoke up for everyone to hear, "So far, only Amelia and Sirius are aware of this, but as we're all family, I just want all of you to know that my name before becoming an Unspeakable was Regulus Black, and I'm Sirius' brother."

"Are you our uncle then?" Harry enquired, thoughtfully.

"Yes Harry, Uncle Regulus, although you must still call him Raros, is your and Draco's, James' and Regulus' uncle," Sirius confirmed, smiling at his four boys.

"And Sirius is then my uncle and Lydia's and Lily's," Susan spoke up, giving Amelia a questioning look.

"Exactly," Amelia replied, smiling.

"That's too cool," Harry said, sounding very happy. "It's great to have such a big family."

"Who's Nene's uncle?" James enquired, giving his father Sirius a worried look.

"Oh sweetie, Neville is not family, but he's a good friend of the family," Marina informed the child, seemingly happy that James had remembered to ask about Neville.

HP

During the ten months before Harry, Draco and Susan were going to head to Hogwarts, the large family met in the Playhouse for a family party at least once a month. However, the closer it became to the time to leave for the boarding school, the more excited the older children became, and their excitement soon spread over to their younger siblings.

It was on their party in August, when the children were playing in the Room of Requirement that had been turned into a huge playground, that Raros asked the other four adults, "Where do you think the children will be sorted?"

"Does it matter?" Amelia returned the question.

"Not at all," Raros replied, "I was just wondering."

"Well, I expect Harry to be sorted into Gryffindor," Sirius spoke up, "considering that his parents were Gryffindors."

"Sirius, you can't expect anything," Marina replied, rolling her eyes. "Harry told me he hopes that he'll get together with Susan, Draco and Neville, no matter in which house."

"That sounds very Hufflepuffish," Amelia commented, smiling.

"Oh Merlin," Sirius added, "well, still better than Slytherin though."

HP

The children, however, had their own ideas. Knowing that Susan was probably going to be the first who would be called to the Sorting Hat, the girl received detailed instructions as to what to tell the Hat.

"First tell him that you want to be together with the three of us," Harry instructed her.

"Then ask him if there's any way to bribe him," Draco added.

"And tell him that we'd do anything we can if he sorts us together, no matter in which house," Neville completed her task.

"I'll try," Susan promised, grinning in anticipation.

HP

"I still want to continue training Harry and Susan," Raros changed the topic, and the adults decided that Raros should meet with the children every Saturday morning in front of the Room of Requirement.

"Harry will have the Marauders' Map with him, so they'll be able to find you even if you're invisible," Sirius reassured his brother.

"Yes, that's good, as no one must know about my presence at Hogwarts," Raros replied, thoughtfully.

"I'll also give him the two-way mirror, so that we can easily communicate with the children," Sirius announced, causing Amelia to sigh in apparent relief.

"That's much better than to only rely on letters," she said, smiling. "And if Raros shows them the Room of Requirement, they can always call us from there, even if they end up in different houses.

HP

In the morning of the first of September, Amelia, Marina, Raros and Sirius took Susan, Harry and Draco to King's Cross and watched in amusement how the soon-to-be first-years boarded the Hogwarts Express with obvious excitement.

"Were we as agitated at these three?" Raros spoke up, once the three had found Neville and pulled him onto the train, causing Sirius to laugh.

"You were everything else but excited," he recalled, grinning. "You were extremely upset that you couldn't go with me and had to wait a year longer, when I went to Hogwarts the first time."

"Oh well, that was particularly annoying," Raros muttered, absentmindedly noticing that the Hogwarts Express began to move.

The adults decided to meet in the Playhouse in the evening to have a mini family party and wait for the older children's call. They even invited Augusta Longbottom, who happily agreed, as it gave her the opportunity to hear first-hand where Neville had been sorted. At least Harry had promised to call them, and if the children by chance ended up in the same house, they'd even be able to speak with all of them.

However, when the three children called them later that evening, the Sorting was not the number one topic, much to everyone's shock.

HP

Susan was indeed the second student to be called from Professor McGonagall's long list, and she hesitantly moved towards the stool, where she sat down for the Sorting Hat to be placed onto her head.

 _'_ _How in the world do I talk to that Hat?'_ she wondered, regretting that she had not asked her parents.

Soon, however, a faint voice penetrated her mind. 'What do you want to ask me?' it enquired. 'You seem very loyal.'

'Can you hear me?' Susan thought back, causing the Hat to let out a small groan.

'Of course I can, but get on with it. I don't have all evening to sort just one student,' he replied, sounding impatient.

'Can you please sort my cousins together with me, Harry, Draco and also Neville?' Susan pleased. 'In return, we'll do something for you. Anything that you want,' she promised, urgently.

'Hmm, usually, I don't let myself be bribed, but if you'd flood the headmaster's office with chocolate frogs, I'll sort the four of you into Hufflepuff,' the Hat finally replied after an instance of silence.

'Oh yes please, we'll do that,' Susan replied, happily.

"Hufflepuff," the Hat finally shouted into the Great Hall.

Still feeling very excited, Susan made her way to the Hufflepuff table, glad when Neville, Draco and Harry joined her a few minutes later.

"We need to flood the headmaster's office with chocolate frogs," she whispered to the others. "Any idea how to do that?"

"Don't worry, we'll ask Sirius and Uncle Raros tonight. If anyone knows that, it'll be them," Draco replied in a soothing voice, causing Susan to nod in relief. _'That's true,'_ she thought. Her dad had told her a lot about his brother being one of the Marauders, the greatest pranksters that Hogwarts had ever seen.

HP

It was fairly late in the evening, when the three cousins and Neville called the Black parents over the two-way mirror.

"Two of the professors have dark auras…" Harry began to speak, when Draco interrupted him.

"And one of them even feels like Harry felt before the Horcrux was taken out from his head. Dad, Uncle Raros, what does this mean?"

The adults exchanged a horrified look, having expected some harmless information about the Sorting ceremony.

"Which teachers are you talking about?" Amelia spoke up, giving the boys a sharp look.

"One of them is Snape, the Potions professor, and the other Quirrell, the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor," Susan supplied. "He's wearing a strange turban."

"Listen," Raros spoke up, sternly, "all four of you. You must be extremely careful around these two professors. Try to not be alone with them, while I alert the Unspeakables and we try to find out something. Thanks for the information."

"And now tell us where you've been sorted," Marina spoke up, smiling at the excited kids.

"Hufflepuff," Susan replied, when she remembered to ask, "Oh and, Dad and Uncle Sirius, how can we flood the headmaster's office with chocolate frogs?"

The adults remained quiet for a moment, before Amelia asked, incredulously, "And why exactly do you want to know such a thing?"

"We bribed the Sorting Hat into sorting us together," Neville, who had so far remained quiet, explained.

While Sirius began to laugh, uncontrollably, muttering something about "Mini Marauders, worthy descendants of the real Marauders", Raros promised, "I'll teach you tomorrow evening. Meet me on the seventh floor after dinner." To Harry he thought, 'Will you please contact me through Telepathy when dinner is almost over?'

'Sure,' came the telepathic response.

HP

The following evening, Raros popped straight to the seventh-floor at Hogwarts and waited for the children to show up, before he made the room appear as a cosy room with three comfortable looking sofas and a table in the middle.

"So how was the first day of classes?" he then asked, once the four children had taken seats.

The four exchanged a glance, before Draco was the first to respond. "Mostly good," he said, hesitantly glancing at his surrogate brother.

"Snape is horrible," Susan blurted out. "He said something to Harry like 'Our new celebrity' and bombarded him with difficult questions. Then he took 20 points from Draco, when he protested on Harry's behalf."

"And from Neville as well, when he accidentally blew up his cauldron," Draco added.

"He seems to be an absolute git," Harry finished the tirade.

"Herbology was great though. The greenhouses here are absolutely brilliant," Neville blurted out, seemingly happy.

"That they are," Raros agreed, smiling. "Now, what I meant to teach you tonight…" He pulled a chocolate frog out of his robe pocket and placed it in the middle of the table.

"Oh thank Merlin, you brought one, Dad," Susan blurted out, blushing. "I had only wondered about the spell but not where to get a chocolate frog."

Everyone laughed, and Raros showed them the duplicating spell, explaining how to cast it, so that the duplicating process would be repeated infinitely after a second.

He made the children practise until each of them was able to flawlessly cast the spell, cancelling it after each successful attempt before asking with a secret smirk, "And how do you plan to get into the headmaster's office to cast the spell?"

The four children exchanged a look that clearly explained that they had not wasted an instant to ponder the matter.

"Oh well, I'll see to it," he promised, grinning. "Probably tomorrow morning though. Harry or Susan, can you alert me when the headmaster is at breakfast please?"

"Of course," Harry and Susan replied, simultaneously.

Raros nodded and continued, "And I'll also look into the matter with Snape. If I remember correctly, he was a Death Eater. Apparently, we forgot him when we put all the Death Eaters into Azkaban."

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so much for your kind comments!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Regulus Black**  
 **by Healer Teddylonglong**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 _It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
_ _Reviews are very welcome, as they inspire my muse. Thank you so much for the kind comments on the previous chapter!_

* * *

When Raros returned home, he informed Amelia what the children had told him about Professor Snape.

"In the morning, I'll go to Hogwarts together with Sirius, and we'll question him under Veritaserum," Amelia decided in a no-nonsense voice. "I won't have a Death Eater run around our children, let alone one that harasses them because he holds a grudge against their parents."

"All right. I'll wait until lunchtime then before I go to Hogwarts," Raros added, chuckling, before he told Amelia about the prank that he was planning in addition to the children's prank.

"Yes, I'd prefer to not find myself being caught in the middle of a prank," his wife agreed, rolling her eyes.

HP

When Raros was sitting in his office in the morning, he could not help wondering if Amelia would succeed putting Severus Snape into Azkaban. He knew the wizard from his own time of Hogwarts, since Severus had just been a year ahead and a Slytherin like himself. The boy had been very quiet, just like himself, however, he never had any problems with him. If he was now, as a professor at Hogwarts, trying to pester his surrogate nephew, Raros would not tolerate it.

 _'_ _Oh well, Amelia or Sirius will surely inform me,'_ he thought and tried to concentrate on his work, when Harry contacted him, telepathically.

'Thanks Uncle Raros for sending Aunt Amelia after Snape. Dumbledore just told us that all Potions classes are cancelled until further notice.'

Just an instant later, Amelia's paper bird rushed into the room. _'Snape is in Azkaban. Thanks for the info.'_

'I hope you'll get a better teacher now,' he thought back to Harry. 'Is Dumbledore attending breakfast at the moment?'

'Yes,' Harry replied, immediately.

 _'_ _All right, then I'll go right away,'_ Raros decided and donning his Unspeakable gown popped himself right into the headmaster's office. Quickly placing the chocolate frog onto the desk, he cast the charms on the frog, noticing contentedly that the amount of frogs grew quickly.

"I hope that was adequate?" he turned to the Sorting Hat.

"Yes, please tell the students that I am very satisfied," Sopho, the Hat, replied, fluffing his brim in apparent pleasure.

With that, Raros took his leave and popped into the entrance hall for his next act of mischief.

A few minutes later, he invisibly observed from one of the small alcoves how the students came out of the Great Hall, only to be confronted with a quickly growing amount of chocolate frogs, which quickly spread all over the halls and even through the open doors into the Great Hall.

 _'_ _Well, they're going to have fun,'_ he thought, contentedly, as he popped back to the Unspeakables' office to confront Croaker with the problem that something seemed to be wrong with Quirinus Quirrell, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts.

HP

Croaker decided to have Raros spy on Professor Quirrell to confirm that he was possessed by Voldemort's spirit like it seemed according to Draco's explanation.

After attending one of the first-years' Defence Against the Dark Arts classes, hidden under his Unspeakable robes, Raros was certain that the stuttering professor had to be possessed. 'The question is just how to get rid of the possessing spirit?' he wondered.

"And the next question is if you'd be able to get rid of it at all," Croaker said, pensively, "considering that according to the prophecy only Harry Potter should be able to kill Voldemort. It was not a problem to get rid of the Horcruxes, but with those all gone, this is about vanquishing the final piece of Voldemort."

"Maybe it would be possible to get rid of it with a spell similar to those that the goblins cast at the Horcrux in Harry's head?" Raros thought aloud.

"Perhaps," Croaker agreed, pensively. "Please discuss the matter with the goblins. If it's possible, you need to teach Potter the spell, which shouldn't be a problem, as you're teaching him once a week anyway. Let me know if my assistance is required."

Raros agreed and immediately contacted Buckbean, hoping to be able to pull through with the complete and final demise of the Dark Lord soon.

HP

During the following weeks, Raros and the goblins worked together modifying the spell that had allowed them to vanquish the Horcrux behind Harry Potter's scar. However, before Raros even had the opportunity to teach Harry the newly invented spell, something happened that nullified the whole project.

It was in the evening of the first of November that Sirius stormed into Amelia's and Raros' house, waving his two-way mirror. "Something has happened," he quickly informed his brother and sister-in-law, before looking into the mirror.

Susan, Harry and Draco were staring back, weakly smiling into the mirror upon seeing Amelia and Raros next to Sirius.

"Something happened last night," Draco explained, quickly. "There was a troll in the school, and Quirrell was supposed to get rid of it."

"We don't know how he did it, but today, he isn't stuttering anymore," Susan interrupted her surrogate cousin.

"And his aura is completely dark now," Harry spoke up, "and his turban is gone."

"Oh no," Raros groaned as realisation set in. "You don't mean to tell me that the troll killed Quirrell and Voldemort took over his body?" he enquired, horrified.

"That's what we think is what happened," Harry confirmed. "What shall we do?"

"Don't do anything, but keep away from him. Don't be alone with him," Sirius advised the children, causing his brother to agree.

"Exactly. Harry, on Saturday, I'll teach you a spell that you can use to kill him," Raros promised. "However, you'll have to practise for a while, and then we, means I and at least one of my colleagues, will be with you when you try to cast it at him."

Harry cast him a horrified look. "Wouldn't Voldemort kill Harry before he could do as much as cast the spell?" Susan voiced what the boy seemed to be thinking.

"Don't forget that I'm an Unspeakable," Raros replied in a soothing voice. "Don't worry, I won't put Harry into any danger, at least not willingly. No, we will attack him either when he's asleep or with Harry being invisible or under Polyjuice potion to look like one of the Hogwarts professors. I'll think about the exact procedure."

"All right, thanks so much for your help," Harry replied.

"We need to go off now," Draco added. "Dinner has already begun."

HP

Unfortunately, the Unspeakables' planning once again turned out to be too slow. On Friday evening, the children once again contacted their parents, this time with the horrifying news that Voldemort had apparently left Hogwarts.

Nevertheless, Raros taught Harry the spell and continued to intensively train Harry, Susan, Draco and Neville, hoping to have them prepared as well as possible for any possible encounter with Voldemort.

However, during the following weeks leading up to Christmas, Voldemort did not show himself in public.

"Thank Merlin that he shouldn't have many followers left, considering how many we've put into Azkaban," Amelia said on the day before the children were supposed to come home for the Christmas holidays.

"That's true," Raros agreed. "Have you strengthened the guards around Azkaban by the way?"

Amelia cast him a surprised look. "Don't you think they're strong enough?"

Raros shrugged. "Maybe yes. I don't know, but I can well imagine that he'll try to free his Death Eaters," he added, thoughtfully.

Amelia paled visibly. "Oh Merlin," she uttered, deciding to double the guards around the wizarding prison first thing in the morning.

 _'_ _Well, it'll take a day before the guards will be on their positions, but it won't just happen tomorrow,'_ Raros thought, sighing.

"I can't wait for the three to come back," he said on a lighter note, causing his wife to agree immediately.

"Did you remember to re-cast the silencing charm?" she enquired.

"Oh no, I'll do that right away," Raros replied and headed out onto the grounds, where he once a year had to renew the charms. Even if the Black brothers' houses were at some distance to Bally Sideways, he usual kept their whole grounds under a silencing charm, so that they did not have to worry that the children were too loud or that it would bother anyone if they called out to each other from one house to the other.

HP

Late in the afternoon on the following day, Amelia and Sirius entered Raros' office.

"The Hogwarts Express is supposed to arrive at King's Cross in about thirty minutes," Amelia spoke up. "Shall we go?"

"Let me just check with Croaker," Raros replied and was just about to head to his boss' office, when he received a telepathic message from Harry.

'Uncle Raros, the train stopped, and Death Eaters came onto the train. Draco and I stunned two, but the rest escaped. We don't know if they're gone now.'

"Oh Merlin, wait here," he blurted out and hurried to speak with Croaker. "I just received news from Harry that the Hogwarts Express has been attacked."

"All right, you go to King's Cross and inform the parents that the train will be delayed," Croaker decided. "Wait there for further news. I'll take five others and be on my way. Amelia," he addressed the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement upon noticing her presence, "please send all available Aurors to the Hogwarts Express. Its current position is at forty minutes before arrival at King's Cross."

Sirius left immediately, and Amelia turned to the door to follow him. "I'll join you at the station as soon as I've sent the Aurors," she said, apparently knowing that he would use any measure to prevent her from going into a fight.

"All right," Raros agreed and popped right onto platform nine and three quarters to speak with the parents.

Casting a Sonorus charm on himself, he informed the waiting parents that the Hogwarts Express would be delayed due to what seemed to be a technical problem and asked everyone to remain on the platform, so that he could tell them if he knew more.

It was only five minutes later when Croaker's message reached him. 'There are no Death Eaters here anymore, we only have two stunned Death Eaters here, but they've blasted the engine, and the driver is dead. Please organise people to repair the engine and to get a driver here.'

'Understood,' Raros thought back, before he told the waiting parents the truth about what the problem was. "Don't worry, the attack is already over, and no one was injured. It's a mere technical problem now," he added in a soothing voice, just when Amelia arrived on the platform.

Only an hour later, Harry informed him that the train was running again but was still full with Aurors.

Raros quickly thanked his nephew for the information, which he quickly relayed to the other parents before turning to his wife.

"Amelia, are the Aurors going to remain on the train?" he enquired.

"I don't want them to attack again," Amelia replied, giving Raros an uncertain look.

"I don't think they will," Raros said, pensively. "But it's possible that the attack was only a diversion to pull all the Aurors to the Hogwarts Express, so that the Death Eaters can in the meantime attack other places like the Ministry or St. Mungo's."

Amelia sighed in exasperation. "Do you really think so?" she asked, horrified.

Seeing him nod, she quickly sent a white bird out to Sirius instructing him to send all the Aurors back to the office.

Only very early the following morning, when Amelia, Marina, Sirius and Raros and their children were assembled in Amelia's and Raros' house for breakfast, Raros received information about what had really happened during this fateful afternoon.

"Azkaban has been attacked," he quickly informed Amelia. "All the Auror guards are dead, the Dementors are gone, and the prisoners have escaped."

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so much for your kind comments!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Regulus Black**  
 **by Healer Teddylonglong**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 _It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
_ _Reviews are very welcome, as they inspire my muse. Thank you so much for the kind comments on the previous chapter!_

* * *

"Marina," Raros turned to his sister-in-law, "can you together with Remus look after the children please? Amelia, Sirius and I will head to the Ministry right away then."

"Of course," Marina agreed, immediately. "Amelia, if I'll be needed, send word. I'm sure Remus will be able to look after them alone or call Augusta for assistance."

Amelia nodded, still speechless about the recent occurrences. "It's all right, Marina. I believe that this is more a job for the Unspeakables than for our department, but if necessary, I'll call you," she agreed, already heading towards the fireplace, while Raros simply popped away.

HP

During the day, the Unspeakables and the Aurors managed to re-capture a dozen Death Eaters – out of seventy who had been supposed to be permanent residents of Azkaban.

In the meantime, Amelia, Sirius and Arthur Weasley, in their capacities as the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, head of the Wizengamot and Minister of Magic decided that the captured Death Eaters should not be returned to the prison, which was not overly functional without the Dementors anyway, but should be given a Portkey right through the Veil.

"Thank Merlin you caught Fudge and Umbridge," Amelia said, when the adults discussed the matter together with their eleven-year-olds after the younger children had been put to bed. "I really wouldn't want to meet them."

"They're not really dangerous though, are they?" Harry spoke up, causing Amelia to shake her head.

"No, just very annoying," she admitted.

"What makes me worry much more," Raros spoke up, "is that we didn't manage to catch Bellatrix Lestrange and the Malfoys so far." Looking at Draco, he enquired, "May I assume that my brother told you everything about your birth parents?"

Draco looked up, seemingly frightened. "Yes Uncle Raros, my parents told me that my birth parents were Death Eaters. But they can't take me from them now that Sirius has adopted Harry and me, can they?"

The adults exchanged a glance, before Sirius replied with apparent confidence, "If they can convince the Wizengamot that they're your birth parents, the Wizengamot might annul the adoption. However, with me as the head of the Wizengamot, this won't happen, especially with everyone knowing that they're escaped convicts. As soon as they'd show up at the Ministry, they'd be taken into custody."

"Nevertheless, we'll continue our training even during the holidays," Raros decided. "Harry and Susan are already as good as Aurors who have finished their Auror training, but you still have a lot to catch up."

"Thanks a lot," Draco said, gratefully, visibly relaxing.

HP

During the Christmas holidays, the Unspeakables and Aurors worked hard tracking down the Death Eaters, which was difficult, as not only Voldemort but also his followers seemed to have decided to lay low for a while in order to escape capturing. The good side of this was that there were no attacks whatsoever.

"I suspect that they're all hiding in one of the Death Eaters' manors," Raros told the others, "maybe even Malfoy Manor, as it's said to be the biggest with the most unplottable wards."

"Dart," Sirius blurted out. "I should have taken down the wards and put it under the Fidelius charm, while they were in Azkaban."

"Well, you couldn't know that they were able to escape," Amelia replied, gently. "I suppose that the Unspeakables will be able to take the wards down and capture them eventually."

"Certainly," Raros confirmed. "It would be easier though if we had a spy on the inside. In fact, I'm waiting for the Dark Lord to call a Death Eater meeting, but so far, he didn't, which makes me believe that they're all together anyway."

Raros and Sirius used their free time to teach Susan, Draco and Harry. While Draco still had to master Occlumency and Unspeakable Apparition, all three of them further studied Defence techniques as well as the system of different kind of wards including methods to detect, erect and crack them.

Unfortunately, the peace and quiet was not going to last – at least not for the Black family.

While the Hogwarts Express was accompanied by a large group of Aurors, there was no attack this time. However, on the first morning at Hogwarts, something happened that none of them – with the exception of Raros – had anticipated.

HP

Raros was just in a meeting with Croaker, Amelia and Arthur Weasley, when Harry contacted him telepathically.

'Uncle Raros, Draco just received a letter from someone and it turned out to be a Portkey. He's gone,' the boy thought, urgently.

"Draco has just been abducted, probably by his parents," Raros quickly informed his colleagues, before he first replied soothing thoughts into Harry's direction and then contacted Draco.

'Draco, where are you? Try to bring down the wards like I told you last week,' he instructed the boy, wondering if Dobby would be able to rescue the boy against his old master's wishes. He voiced his question, knowing that they had to abandon the topic of their meeting until after Draco was rescued, hopefully after lowering the wards, so that they could enter Malfoy Manor and capture all of the Death Eaters including Voldemort.

"Call Dobby here and ask him," Amelia instructed him.

"Dobby!" Raros called the elf, who appeared in a blink, looking clearly unhappy.

"Is Lucius Malfoy still your master?" Raros enquired, causing Dobby to stare at him, wide-eyed, before he began to sob, uncontrollably.

"Yes Master Sirius' brother Raros, evil Master Malfoy is still Dobby's master, but he forgot about Dobby so far, thank Merlin," Dobby sobbed.

"Dobby, can you take me to Draco through the wards around the manor?" Raros asked, urgently. "Draco is your master as well, isn't he? His birth parents have abducted him, probably to Malfoy Manor."

Dobby shook his head. "No, Dobby cans not," he sobbed, before he popped away with a loud crack.

HP

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor, Draco was sitting on a sofa opposite of his parents, who were simultaneously questioning about his upbringing during the last ten years.

"My parents are much better people than you, and I want nothing to do with you," Draco blurted out in anger. How dare you abduct me from Hogwarts?"

 _'_ _I need to remember what Dad and Uncle Raros taught me,'_ he suddenly recalled and quickly cast a wandless stunning spell at Lucius, followed by the same spell for Narcissa, before he bound them in ropes.

'Uncle Raros, I'm at Malfoy Manor, and I've just stunned the Malfoys,' he informed the Unspeakable.

HP

Raros' response came instantly. 'Try to bring the wards down and instruct Dobby to pop me to you,' he instructed the boy, feeling very proud of how easily he had been able to get the overhand over his birth parents.

A moment later, Dobby popped up in front of him. "Master Draco ordered me to takes yous to Master Draco," he announced, seemingly consoled by his order, and waited, while Raros quickly discussed the matter with Croaker, before he took Raros' arm and popped away, while Croaker hurriedly cast a tracking charm at his colleague.

HP

Raros and Dobby arrived in what seemed to be a living room, where they found Draco hovering over the stunned figures of two Death Eaters. "Very well done, Draco," Raros commended his surrogate nephew, before he concentrated on the wards, sensing that Dobby helped him by pushing his own, strong magic through their touch.

Raros sensed that the wards went down fairly quickly. _'Probably due to not having been renewed for a decade,'_ he thought and alerted Croaker to the fact before turning to Dobby. "Dobby, please take Draco back to Hogwarts," he instructed the elf.

When the elf popped away with his young Master, Raros quickly thought to Harry, 'Draco is safe and is just taken back to Hogwarts by Dobby. Thanks for alerting me to the problem so quickly. Well done.'

'Thank Merlin, thanks Uncle Raros,' Harry replied, immediately.

An instant later, his colleagues popped in, soundlessly and invisibly and began to search the manor for further Death Eaters, while Raros took Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy into custody, attaching the respective Portkeys to their robes.

 _'_ _Thank Merlin, they won't bother Draco ever again,'_ he thought in relief, before he hurried behind his other colleagues, who had already captured twenty more Death Eaters.

On the one hand, Raros was disappointed when they did not find the Dark Lord, however, on the other hand, he felt relieved, knowing that Harry had to be the only one able to vanquish him.

"Raros, I need you here," Croaker suddenly called him. "I need to tap into your Dark Mark and put up wards that will alert us if another Death Eater shows up here. Maybe that'll be a way to find them all and to get hold of Voldemort."

After erecting the wards, the Unspeakables returned to the Ministry of Magic, knowing that the Aurors had already searched Malfoy Manor for dark objects after the Malfoys' first arrest.

"I'll just go to Hogwarts and speak with Draco," Raros announced and quickly popped over to the school, where he found Draco together with Dobby in their usual training room in the Room of Requirement.

"Uncle Raros," Draco blurted out and ran over to him, "are they gone now?"

Raros lowered himself to look the elven-year-old into the eyes and confirmed, "I've attached a Portkey to them that sent them right through the Veil. They'll never come back to bother you."

Suddenly, he felt someone fiercely hug his legs. "Thank you, Master Sirius' brother," Dobby blurted out, "for freeings Dobby from evil Master. Now Draco and Sirius ares Dobby's Masters."

Raros smiled at the excited elf. "Congratulations Dobby," he said, gently, before turning back to Draco. "Draco, shall we go and speak with the headmaster? Or with your head of house? We should inform them why you missed your morning classes."

"Professor Sprout," Draco replied without even having to ponder the matter. "She's really nice."

"Very well then, come," Raros instructed his nephew, before he led him to the greenhouses, confirming with a glance at his wrist watch that the last morning class would be over in a few minutes.

HP

The following months passed absolutely uneventfully. Neither did anyone breach Croaker's wards at Malfoy Manor, nor did Voldemort attack any muggles, much to the chagrin of Raros and his colleagues.

Before they knew it, their oldest children's first Hogwarts year was over, and Susan, Harry and Draco returned home for the summer holidays.

At the beginning of the holidays, Raros invited the trio to visit him at the Ministry of Magic, where he introduced them to Croaker.

"Raros told me how much he has already taught you and suggested that we hire the three of you as Mini Uspeakables," Croaker informed the children, only to add, "provided that you're interested. We can offer you Unspeakable training on a daily basis during your holidays and you'd receive all the privileges of the Unspeakables, in return, however, we might call you for help if necessary, of course under consideration of your age. What do you think?"

"I'd love that," Harry was the first to respond, and Susan and Draco agreed immediately.

"Especially if it's really up to me to kill Voldemort, it'll surely be useful to have as much training as I can get, and, considering that Susan and Draco are always with me, they need it as well," Harry explained.

"I believe that's why your uncle suggested it," Croaker replied, smiling, causing the children to stare at the Unspeakable in apparent surprise.

"Croaker is the only one who knows apart from the family," Raros quickly informed them, making the three of them relax.

"Excuse me, do you have any idea where Voldemort is?" Draco spoke up, giving Croaker a questioning look.

"Unfortunately not," the head Unspeakable replied, letting out a deep sigh.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so much for your kind comments!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Regulus Black**  
 **by Healer Teddylonglong**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 _It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
_ _Reviews are very welcome, as they inspire my muse. Thank you so much for the kind comments on the previous chapter!_

* * *

It was eight months after Voldemort had freed his Death Eaters from Azkaban that he finally summoned his Death Eaters.

Raros quickly informed Croaker and accepted the call, wondering how many Death Eaters the Dark Lord would still have left.

To his surprise, about fifty people were present in Voldemort's throne room. Only ten, however, seemed to be Death Eaters, and Raros tried in vain to find out who they were. The other more than thirty hooded figures seemed to be new recruits who were supposed to receive the Dark Mark during this very meeting.

Raros pondered for a moment if it would be good to alert Croaker and attack, however, he quickly dismissed the idea, thinking that it would be more reasonable to try attacking the Dark Lord without so many of his followers present. _'Now that he has recruited new Death Eaters, he'll surely summon some of them on a more frequent basis,'_ he thought and set to merely observe what was going to happen.

After giving the more than thirty new recruits the Dark Mark, Voldemort gathered everyone around himself and began to speak.

"My faithful servants of my inner circle, as you know, there's a prophecy between me and that Potter boy. While we need to get to the Ministry of Magic to receive the Orb containing the prophecy in order to find out what the second part contains, I have decided to attack Hogwarts and get rid of the Potter boy first. Severus, you know your way into Hogwarts well, please make a plan involving all of my followers to attack the castle on Halloween, when everyone is gathered in the Great Hall expecting nothing extraordinary."

One of the cloaked figures stepped forward and bowed. "Yes my Lord," Raros heard and recognised Severus Snape's baritone voice.

 _'Death Eaters plan to attack Hogwarts on Halloween,'_ he quickly informed Croaker, before he returned to the Ministry, realising that Voldemort had just dismissed his Death Eaters.

"Raros," Croaker addressed him upon his arrival. "I'm going to speak with Dumbledore considering the Defence Against the Dark Arts position. He has hired Gilderoy Lockhart for the position, but everyone knows what a fraud he is, and we need an Unspeakable or at least an Auror to teach the students as much as possible before Halloween. Would you be willing to take the position for a year?"

"With pleasure," Raros replied, smiling.

"Come with me then," Croaker instructed him, and the two Unspeakables popped to Hogwarts, arriving right in front of the headmaster's office.

HP

Albus Dumbledore was just having tea in his office together with his deputy headmistress, discussing the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

"How could you hire Lockhart?" Minerva asked, incredulously. "There must be someone more competent and less self-oriented than that monkey to teach our students in such an important subject."

Albus let out a long sigh, just when the wards alerted him that two people were standing in front of his door. At the same time, he could hear a sharp knock.

"Come in," he called, wondering who had been able to pass the gargoyle without knowing the password. To his surprise, two Unspeakables entered his office.

"Good evening, Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall," one of the men, whom he knew to be Unspeakable Croaker, greeted them. "We'd like to discuss the Defence Against the Dark Arts position," Croaker immediately came to the point. "The Unspeakables have notice of an impending attack on Hogwarts, and we'd like to see one of our midst as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor in order to properly instruct the students and save as many lives as possible."

"I'd appreciate that," Albus replied, completely shocked at the revelation of a possible attack, "but I've already hired a professor for the next school year."

"Then please uninvite them or employ him if you must, however, send all students to a different classroom to the classes, which will be taught by my colleague Raros."

"Very well, I'll see to it that we have a second classroom for the real Defence Against the Dark Arts class," Albus conceded. "Will you tell me a few more details about the attack?"

"No," Raros replied in a firm voice. "However, I shall train the students to resist the attack, and I hope that Mr. Potter will be able to finish him for good at the opportunity."

 _'That's not possible because of the Horcruxes,'_ Albus thought. _'Oh well, the Unspeakables probably don't know about them.'_

"Raros is a most competent Unspeakable, and he has several members of his own family within the student body, so that he'll do everything possible to save the castle and its students from harm," Croaker promised.

Albus nodded, absentmindedly.

"That's a much better solution, Albus," Minerva spoke up, once the Unspeakables had left the office.

HP

At least Susan, Harry, Draco and Neville were ecstatic to hear the news.

"It's going to be brilliant to have you at Hogwarts, Dad," Susan said, happily, and her cousins agreed immediately.

"Thank you, you three," Raros replied, smiling, when he was pulled into three successive hugs. "Don't forget to not openly call me Dad or Uncle though. I still must keep up appearances."

A triple "Yes" promised him that the children were going to firmly keep his secret, and Raros began to look forward to being at Hogwarts for them.

 _'Let's just hope that Dumbledore keeps quiet about the matter, so that the Dark Lord will believe that Lockhart was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher,'_ he thought, smirking.

"Let me tell you one thing," Amelia said, quietly, once they retired to bed late at night, "eighty present of the student body and ninety percent of the girls will be extremely disappointed upon hearing that it's not Gilderoy Lockhart who's going to teach them. The students adore him, unaware that most of the stories in his books are either complete inventions or at least haven't been experienced by himself."

"Oh well, they'll get over it," Raros replied, shrugging. "At least I can hope that I'll be able to keep them safe."

"That you will my dear," Amelia agreed, noxing the lights.

HP

Before it was time for Raros to travel to Hogwarts, he did not only reassure Amelia multiple times that he would return home every evening with the beginning of curfew and stay overnight, he also researched a couple of ancient and Asian spells, which he intended to teach his three children - as he thought of them. On the children's request, he included Neville in their practice, knowing that the boy would be together with the three at any time.

 _'I don't want a twelve-year-old to cast an unforgivable spell, at least if there's another way,'_ he decided and practised a couple of Japanese spells with the four powerful soon-to-be second-years.

HP

On the first of September, Raros rode the Hogwarts Express, which he boarded before any student had even arrived on the platform, only to be joined by his trio and Neville an hour later.

"Dad, will you continue teaching us in private?" Susan enquired, once the train had begun to move.

Raros smirked. "Believe me, during the next two months, you'll barely have time for other things than Defence," he told the children and reminded them once again that they could not tell anyone about the planned attack on Halloween. "No one except for the five of us, not even the headmaster, knows about it," he emphasized.

"We won't speak about it," Harry promised, sincerely, and the others nodded their consent. "Uncle Raros," he then said, pensively, "maybe you should ask the Weasley twins for help though. They're great in inventing prank items, and maybe if we include them into the secret, they could produce a few distractions for us that might be useful for the time of the attack."

"That's a brilliant idea," Raros agreed, thoughtfully. "Are they trustworthy though?"

"I think so," Susan and Harry replied, simultaneously.

"Absolutely," Draco added.

"Well, then please bring them to me right after the Welcoming feast," Raros decided.

HP

During the Sorting, Dumbledore informed him that he had cancelled the contract with Gilderoy Lockhart and thanked him for taking the time to teach at Hogwarts.

"I'm going to teach here, because I deem it absolutely necessary," Raros replied and informed the headmaster about his plans for the next two months. "The students won't only have their Defence Against the Dark Arts classes; they will also have special Defence training one evening per week from dinner until curfew. During the next two months up until Halloween, I won't teach them according to one curriculum or the other but will ready them for the fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, because that's what their near future brings."

He knew immediately that the headmaster did not like his plan, however, apparently the old wizard knew better than to contradict an Unspeakable, especially as there was the prospect of a fight going to take place at the school.

"Please keep in mind that the fifth and seventh years have to take their OWLs and NEWTs at the end of the school year though," he merely said.

"Of course," Raros reassured the headmaster. "From November onwards, I will teach all classes according to the curriculum, and all training classes will become voluntary.

HP

Most of the students were shocked upon realising how exhausting Defence Against the Dark Arts classes could be, especially since the amount of classes had almost doubled, considering that they even had to spend a whole evening in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. However, they noticed soon that Unspeakable Raros was the best teacher who had ever taught them, and even without being aware of the immediate threat, they knew that Voldemort was back and that they could eventually end up in a fight against Death Eaters.

During the first week of classes, Raros sent two Slytherin seventh-years and one Ravenclaw sixth-year to Ministry holding cells and telepathically informed Amelia that three young Death Eaters were waiting for her to question them.

Other than the arrest of the three Death Eater students, Raros was appalled of the students' Defence knowledge and capabilities. _'That's going to be a lot of work for everyone,'_ he thought, groaning.

To his relief, the students accepted his authority and believed that he knew what he was doing, even if they had to spend their whole free time practising spells for his class.

Harry, Susan, Draco and Neville often spent the whole evening in the Hufflepuff common room helping the other students, from first through seventh year, with their Defence spells. While it was important for the first and second years to be able to cast a powerful shield charm for their own safety, the upper years were not merely training defensive spells but also attacking spells to use on Death Eaters.

In the Gryffindor common room, however, Ronald Weasley and Seamus Finnegan complained on a daily basis what an asshole Professor Raros was. "No teacher can force us to spend all our free time practising for their class," Ronald protested, causing half of the Gryffindors to nod their agreement.

"Professor Raros is the best..."

"... and you can be lucky to learn some spells..."

"... before having to face Voldemort and his minions," his twin brothers countered, before they left the common room to return to their experimental room, which Raros had set up for them in his quarters.

HP

Halloween approached much too quickly for Raros' liking. He was fairly contented with the students' progress, except for that of the Slytherins, as they openly opposed him and his ideas of spending their evenings. _'At least they won't be able to efficiently help the Dark Lord then,'_ he thought, smirking. He was not only surprised but very happy with the Weasley twins' performance, thinking that they both were doing a great job, worth of Mini Unspeakables like his own trio and Neville. During the two months since the beginning of the school year, they had invented many useful items, and some of them had immediately been accepted into the Unspeakables Office.

As the Halloween feast approached, Raros was not the only one wearing his Unspeakable robes. The four second-years as well as the Weasley twins were also dressed in their green Unspeakable robes, and about twenty of Raros' colleagues were waiting at the back of the Great Hall for what was supposed to happen sometime during the next two hours.

 _tbc..._

 _Thank you so much for your kind comments!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Regulus Black**  
 **by Healer Teddylonglong**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Partly OOC.**

 _It is my story, and I intend to write it the way I want it. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
_ _Reviews are very welcome, as they inspire my muse. Thank you so much for the kind comments on the previous chapter!_

* * *

Apart from the wizards and witches in the Unspeakable robes, students and adults were unaware of the fact that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were on their way to the castle.

Snape was the first who entered the Great Hall, however, not dressed in his Death Eater garment but in his usual teaching robes, for which he had been famous before his arrest just a year ago. Therefore, barely anyone except for the Unspeakables, Mini Unspeakables and the headmaster paid attention to the wizard, who was in fact just a distraction allowing a group of Death Eaters to follow into the Great Hall and swiftly begin to attack.

"First and second years follow me," Harry shouted, as he rose from his chair, and all younger students quickly followed him, when he led them into the antechamber. "Remain here and put up your shields," he instructed them, before he returned to the Great Hall to face the Death Eaters.

'Mini Unspeakables, you concentrate on Voldemort,' he received a telepathic instruction from Croaker and looked around, sending back an 'All right', when he spotted his nemesis near the entrance door to the Great Hall.

He quickly walked by the Hufflepuff table to find his friends, before he led them towards the back of the Great Hall. Realising that Voldemort seemed to be looking for something, probably himself, he said, "Hi Tom," before he attacked the older wizard with a series of Japanese spells. "Honeori," he cast, silently, while dodging a killing curse that was aimed at him, causing all bones to vanish from the evil wizard's body.

At the same time, Susan whispered, 'Medori,' making Voldemort's eyes vanish from his face.

Unable to see let alone stand anymore, Voldemort blindly fired killing curses from where he had collapsed on the ground, however, the adult Unspeakables managed to put a huge shield up in front of the Mini Unspeakables, and a few seconds later, Harry cast, "Voldiyaki," causing Voldemort's body to erupt in flames.

A small pile of ash along with a wand with phoenix core was all that remained from the evil wizard.

'Let's help the others,' Harry thought to his friends, and the Mini Unspeakables turned around to assist teachers and students fight the remaining five Death Eaters.

Snape was the last of the Death Eaters to remain, and Harry shooed his friends out of the way before standing in front of the Potions Master.

"It's all your own fault," he spat and was just about to cast "Snapeyaki", when he changed his mind and wandlessly cast a silent stunning spell, just as he dodged another killing curse. Contentedly realising that Snape succumbed to the stunning spell, he let himself sink onto the ground. _'It's done,'_ he thought, just when another realisation set in. _'I'm a murderer. I killed someone, even if it wasn't by the killing curse.'_

Barely realising that the adult Unspeakables sent the captured or dead Death Eaters away with Portkeys and that all around him a party was on its way to begin, he remained on the floor, sobbing.

"Harry!" Susan was the first to reach him. She pulled him into a bear's hug. "You did it. You vanquished Voldemort," she said with apparent enthusiasm. "Congratulations Harry. The war is over now."

"Thank Merlin," Harry replied in a small voice, before blurting out, "but I'm a murderer, Susan. I killed him."

"I know," she said in a soothing voice, "but you did it to save all of us from him, from a monster, and everyone is very grateful and happy now."

"Exactly," Raros spoke up, holding out a hand to pull Harry up from the ground. "Come on kids, it's party time."

HP

By the time Raros observed how Harry followed Susan to the Hufflepuff table, the house-elves had cleared the Great Hall from all evidence of the fight, Professor McGonagall had called the first and second years back into the Great Hall, and dinner had popped up on the tables anew. Raros once more took his seat at the head table.

However, before they could go back to their dinner, Dumbledore rose from his seat. "Thank you all very much for fighting for each other, for all of us and for our school. Thanks to you all, all the Death Eaters have been captured, Voldemort is dead, and no one from our side was hurt badly. There were only minor injuries, which Madam Pomfrey could all heal in the meantime."

He still looked as if he wanted to say something else, when the door to the Great Hall opened and Minister Weasley stepped in, closely followed by Amelia and Sirius.

"Minister, Amelia, Sirius," Dumbledore greeted the visitors in apparent surprise.

"We heard that a party was going on here, and we decided to join," the Minister spoke up. "I also wish to award the Order of Merlin first class to Unspeakable Raros and Mini Unspeakable Thor, also known under the name Harry Potter." He motioned Harry and Raros to step forward and handed both of them a medal. "The magical world owes you, Raros, for saving Hogwarts from a disaster and you, Harry, for vanquishing Voldemort. Thank you both very much."

Dumbledore offered Amelia, Sirius and the Minister seats at the high table, before he announced, "In addition, I wish to offer the Order of Hogwarts to two Mini Unspeakables. I'm not sure, but I assume that it was the Weasley twins, who managed to distract the Death Eaters by their joke products to allow our students and teachers to efficiently defeat them. Thank you, Messrs. Weasley."

Huge applause accompanied the twins, when they joined Harry and Raros in front of the head table. Many had observed in relief how their explosives blew up Death Eaters' wands or blurred their visions during the fight.

HP

During the remaining eight months of the school year, Raros only taught the usual Defence Against the Dark Arts classes and held one voluntary Duelling club, however, everyone knew that he was the best Defence teacher imaginable.

At the end of the school year, Dumbledore offered for Raros to remain on the post, assuming that the curse on the position had been broken with Voldemort's defeat, and after a longer discussion between the Unspeakables, Raros agreed under the conditions that his Unspeakable position would have the higher priority if a situation arose in which his help was needed and that he was allowed to return home every evening after curfew as well as during the weekends.

Apparently knowing that he would never be able to hire a better Defence Against the Dark Arts professor with the expertise and teaching ability like Raros, Dumbledore readily agreed to all conditions, much to the Mini Unspeakables' joy.

HP

The following years passed uneventfully. When Susan, Harry, Draco and Neville took their OWLs, the twins graduated from Hogwarts and were immediately hired as Unspeakables, responsible for the Research & Development section.

As much as Raros missed the twins at Hogwarts, as excited he was seeing Lydia and James become first-years. Just like their adored big siblings, they both became sorted into Hufflepuff, where Susan and Harry were prefects.

Once a month, Raros and Sirius made it a habit to meet at the Hog's Head for a drink, and at one of these occasions, they decided to solve the betrothal contract between Lydia and James and to suggest to Lydia to become betrothed to Draco. However, they did nothing official at that time but decided to discuss the matter with their wives and the children on Christmas.

HP

Ten months after Susan, Harry, Draco and Neville had taken their NEWTs and began to work as Unspeakables, something happened that greatly shocked the magical world.

Minister Weasley, who had always been very fond of muggle items and even as the Minister of Magic continued researching muggle equipment, had an accident with some kind of muggle machine, which he unfortunately did not survive.

HP

The Wizengamot spent the whole summer discussing possible new Ministers, however, Dumbledore was too old, Amelia did not want the post, Harry was too young, and the majority of the Wizengamot decided that they wanted Unspeakable Raros as new Minister of Magic.

 _'Cool, but Hogwarts needs a proper Defence professor,'_ Raros thought, when a sudden idea crossed his mind. Whilst being an Unspeakable like himself, Harry would also make a brilliant Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Please allow me twenty-four hours, before I shall give you my response," he told the Wizengamot and immediately headed to the Unspeakables Office to confer with Croaker and further to Hogwarts to speak with Dumbledore.

The headmaster reassured him that he would - of course - happily accept Harry as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor under the same conditions as Raros as Unspeakable, that he, however, wished to resign and that he had been pondering to make Harry the new headmaster.

"How about Susan as headmistress and Harry as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor?" Raros suggested, and the headmaster's eyes began to twinkle happily.

"If the two of them agree, then I'll hire them right away," he promised.

Susan and Harry, who had married right out of Hogwarts, both happily agreed and accepted the offered positions, causing Raros to take the post as Minister of Magic.

HP

At the Welcoming feast, in which he participated as the new Minister of Magic, he observed the Sorting of his youngest ones, Lily and Regulus, with interest, not really expecting that they would be sorted anywhere else but Hufflepuff. After the Sorting, when his oldest daughter Susan Potter-Black-Bones was presented as the new headmistress, he congratulated her and introduced himself to the students as the new Minister of Magic.

Knowing that it was the first time for the students to see him without his Unspeakable robes, so that they would neither know his face nor his voice, he said into the silence that followed his announcement, "Apart from the first-years, you've all known me for years as Unspeakable Raros, your Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. While I will still support the Unspeakables, I will now take back my real name as Minister Regulus Black."

Huge applause interrupted his announcement, as everyone loved their former professor, not only the seventh years who knew that many of them owed their life to him.

"Why suddenly?" a small voice asked from the Hufflepuff table, causing everyone to laugh and look at him in expectation.

Regulus smiled. Pointing to the head table, he replied, "One of my children and one of my brother's are sitting at the head table, and four more are students here. I am very proud of them, and I want them to also be proud that their father respectively uncle is the Minister of Magic, Regulus Black."

 **The End**

 _Thanks to the kind readers who reviewed!_


End file.
